


Pecuarious  Soul

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cambions, Demon Courting, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons Are Assholes, Despair, Language of Flowers, M Preg, M/M, Moving homes, Multi, Plants, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, The Demons know eachother, Tom is the only nice demon in this story, Traditions, Trees, Witch Coven, Witches, flatland references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: Pecuarious: serving for, or belonging to Beasts or Cattle.A Month after almost drowning his Worried Parents decide to move to California for a new start. Hoping that new Surroundings and People might help the Children.Too bad that Wirt would never escape what happened that Halloween NightPicture,rewrite and extra update:21.09





	1. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted a Prequel! so here we go ..... None of this is pre written, unlike the Sequel.  
> Song for this Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roqObtPGqto

" Does anyone of you even know how to do this?" said the girl in the middle of the pentacle. 

She wasn´t alone in the artificial garden but with people, she grew up with.

The Pentacle was badly drawn in chalk into the grass and was quite a confusing sight of the otherwise beautiful garden area.

On top of the chalk was salt and a few Rocks. The Girl was holding a dusty torn grimoire in her shaking hands.

The other six people who were adults and one boy her age shrugged and sipped their tea.

The oldest Woman replied to her

" No, but we gotta try... if he was truly gone we would have lost most of our powers you know that".

That Woman was her Aunt. She had long hair like a certain fairytale princess named after a Salad.

She also had right under her eye a Mole. But everyone except her and the boy had a mole somewhere on their body.

The young girl of the age of 14 wandered her nose in the book " ...right well here goes nothing I guess".

She started chatting and the others soon followed.

A summoning ritual like they always done when they needed help.

Through this time it was not because they needed help but sheer worry. 

It also wasn´t a normal summoning it was a revival spell that they weren´t even sure if they were able to do.

The girl started walking around the pentacle while she kept chanting and waving with a wand.

She felt the ground give away under her feet as the ground started shaking.

The Shaking caused multiple candles and tea- and coffee cups to fall down from the Tables.

" Auntie Zinna what is happening?" said the Girl in a panic still Book in Hand. 

She could feel something grabbing her from the Ground.

" Auntie Zinna what is happening!" she repeated again this time even louder.

The older woman stared shocked at the scene " I ... never seen anything like this before". 

The floor ripped open causing the girl to lose balance and fall down.

Darkness and roots slowly rose from the depths forming a familiar creature to them.

Deep Laughter rang out through the greenhouse. 

She stared at the being with wide eyes and open mouth.

The witches at the scene started whispering as the older woman smiled.

" You did it, Dahlia dearest! " her Aunt said in triumph.

The girl was confused but smiled " I ...did? that's great but...what about the floor?".

* * *

 

Wirt looked at the new house as his mother and dad brought boxes inside even Greg was helping while balancing Jason the Frog on his Head. 

The house looked nice that's for sure but he did not know how to feel about this.

They moved because of an accident last month. During which both he and Greg almost drowned.

They had landed in a wondrous land called the Unknown.

Where animals were going to school, horses talked, skeletons wore pumpkins suits and a terrible beast wandered the Forest. 

He was sure by now that the Unknown was part if not fully Purgatory.

After the accident, he went back to the graveyard and examined everything seeing a bunch of graves with familiar names.  

Their parents well their mom and Greg´s dad thought of moving already before the accident but thanks to the accident they moved earlier.

Wirt understood the reason for the move since Greg would always wander back to the graveyard to visit Beatrice or anyone else from the Unknown and multiple times almost drowned. There was no stopping him since he seemed to almost sleep wander to it too.

As if something was calling him there.

So the responsible parents they were they decided to find a way to move as far away as possible from that Graveyard.

 

And now they were here in California. new school, new surroundings, new people.

 No spooky graveyards that transport you to another dimension, no Jason Funderberker unless you count the Frog, and most importantly no Beasts that threatens to turn his loved ones into trees.

Thank god he got to keep contact with his friends. Sara, Kathleen, Rhonda and even Jason made him even a farewell gift.

They also told him to write them so they can keep in touch.

Wirt decided to help with the rest of the boxes and then went up to his new room to unpack. 

They needed to renovate a bit but the house wasn't that bad.

His Parents said they applied him for a school called Echo Creek Academy. 

 Echo Creek right that was the name of this town. It was already hard making friends for him and now in this new town.

He was unpacking his stuff as he heard his mom calling from downstairs and he heard footsteps coming up

" Wirt your father is on the phone" she was holding her Cellphone.

Wirt grabbed the phone quickly" thanks, mom you get this back, I promise". She laughed and closed his door. 

" Hello dad, how have you been? did something interesting happen?" he said as fast as he could.

The voice from the phone responded " Walter calm down you need to breathe. I am fine and no nothing interesting has happened I called course  I heard you moved?".

Wirt´s father would call the only seldom but then he did Walter was always joyous to hear from him.

He never visited but he kept in touch mostly through calls or letters.

His father and mother broke up because of a big fight they had.

Wirt never really knew what the fight was about but his mom already met Greg´s Dad at the time.

He guessed the fight was about the fact that his dad would take work over family. 

The Breakup was mutual it still hurt the three of them deeply.

He was still small back then and became very sour over the fact that his parents divorced.

" Yes, dad we moved...no I'm, not that stressed about it...of course I´m nervous".

Moments like those were rare but he enjoyed spending time with his dad even if it was only over the phone.

He could spend hours like this but know he should probably say goodbye soon since he did need to unpack. "I gotta go soon  unpack the rest ...when will you call again?"

His Father sounded unsure " Oh Walter...I'm, sorry but the office has been quite busy with the year ending it's probably months till I can call again".

Wirt sighed " That's fine it was nice talking to you again dad ...miss you". His dad replied simply with a" miss you too kiddo" and hung up. 

Right time to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24.08.17: Update including links to Pictures for this Fanfic. like concept art  
> For Chapter 1 ( The Witches) : https://darkangelpuppet01.deviantart.com/art/OTGW-Pecuarious-Soul-Beastly-Coven-700526461


	2. The Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast has returned!  
> Song for this Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJBH70Lntro

Dahlia felt ill seeing the creature in front of her.

She never felt this way before. So this was him.

She heard a lot of stories of the creature.

She wondered how she should feel about the demon.

The whole coven was gathered in the dining room. 

The vase on the dining table contained Edelwood branches and a bouquet of flowers.

The whole house was normally decorated with flowers and plants but Dahlia never saw these branches before.

Where did they even come from?

She looked up and quickly stared down again so she would not have to look the Demon in the Eyes who sat exactly across her in a throne-like chair.

 

Her aunt stood up and was knocking on her wine glass filled with red wine with a golden spoon.

" We are gathered here today for the return of our master as well as to celebrate a new coven leader since she proved to be even more powerful than even me at her young tender age".

Zinna moved to stand behind her now and started braiding her hair.

Hair it was supposed to be magical the longer it got at least that's what her auntie said.

That's why she had to grow out her hair till it reached over her hips.

She was always meant to be and raised to be the Coven leader.

A job she did not really care about that much.

 

" Dahlia dearest from now on your last name will be Whispers just like two of the four witches that started this coven. I will now go back to being Zinna Huckleberry".

Dahlias eyes widen in shock " But auntie...I don't even have an idea of how to lead a coven in the first place!".

Zinna shushed her "Your gonna be an excellent leader".

Everyone started cheering and clung their glasses except the demon who was staring at her with these colorful eyes.

Dahlia sank into her chair. 

 

She looked around at the adult witches and sighed " Do I have to get a witches mark too?".

Everyone laughed. Her aunt smiled " Not unless you want to it´s your choice".

Her aunt's voice turned serious " but it would show your loyalty to both our master and the coven".

She then laughed again hugging her niece " Now what are you guys waiting for eat and celebrate this wonderful occasion!". 

The room was filled with smiles, cheering, and laughter. Everyone was eating except her and the demon. 

 

Dahlia stood up and was ready to leave the room not saying anything.

A hand grabbed her dress. She looked at the oh so familiar Face.

A boy with dark hair, freckles covering his face and brown beautiful eyes.

It was her childhood friend that she was promised to.

The decision was made by her aunt and the second witch in command his mother Sage Rosewood. 

" You're leaving already?". She smiled at him "I'm sorry Jarred I feel sick but please don't let that bother you".

He let go nodding understandably and she left the room.

She got stopped however by a presence behind her.

" I can feel your eyes staring in my soul from here" she replied not turning.

Dahlia was well aware who it was that was behind her.

The demon was behind her. Looking at her with these bright terrifying eyes.

 

Dahlia heard him laugh. " Clever young lady ... I want to discuss a matter with you".

She turned to look at the demon right in his colorful eyes and frowned " Then please hurry".

The demon guided her to sit on the steps with him.

" I must say I am impressed with your talent young witch. but I wanted to ask you a favor". 

She hesitantly sat down next to the demon.

"There is this young boy about your age span I need you to track him down for me," he said.

She looked at him confused not understanding why a demon would want some human boy.

" A boy? I don´t understand um ...master".

The tree being smiled " You are now the leader of my coven I want you to call me Dante".

The young girl nodded even though she really was nervous. Her Aunt would always tell stories about the demon.

" Yes, Dante ...sir... So a boy? Is there anything special about this boy that you want me to find him?".

 

The demon looked at the portraits on the wall. 

Four portraits each showed a different young woman each holding a plant.

All of these women knew each other and there no longer with them for a long time.

Two Sisters and two friends who they considered family.The founders of the Coven.

Each holding a plant that shall give fortune to the Coven.

Ethelinda Tattersall the snake held a woven basket of mushrooms.

A symbol of good luck and fortune only to have poison mushroom´s among them.

She was a naive Girl.

Adelaide Whispers the trickster held a cotton plant.

A symbol Wealth and Wellbeing.

She was a brave Soul.

Mildred Whispers the martyr held a bouquet of jasmines,

A symbol of Love.

She was a kind Woman until the end.

Hildred Cotton the wise held a pink carnation.

Pure Love and good luck.

She was the clever one out of them all.

Yet they were all so foolish.

 

" It's of no importance for you now young miss ...just track him down for me and you and your coven will be rewarded," he said.

He stood up ready to walk back to the others. She looked up at the paintings smiling sadly.

" Is it related to the founding witches?...my mom used to tell me the story all the time."

Yes, she remembered the Story very well. Her Mother would tell her the story over and over when she went to bed.

It was her favorite Story. A Story of a tragedy.

Of four Girls that did not know what they were doing but who used to be so kind and warmhearted.

"That was before she died...apparently, she was sick and no one knew what to do. Since then my aunt took care of me".

Before she left me. She left her alone knowing very well what she did.

 

Dahlia chuckled and nodded " I will track him down for you sir Dante...but I don´t know how long it will take".

The beast disappeared just as fast as he appeared leaving a Bewildered Dahlia on the stairs. 

She gazed back up at the framed portraits wondering what the relation the boy might have to the founding witches.

Or if he had any relation to them at all.

Maybe it was just Nostalgia that caused the demon to focus on the Pictures.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24.08.17 Update :  
> Chapter two add on Picture (Founding Witches): https://darkangelpuppet01.deviantart.com/art/OTGW-Pecuarious-Soul-Founding-Witches-700630724


	3. Welcome to Echo Creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt´s first day at the new School surprised him.  
> Song for this Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr_AcfVvhGM

Wirt stood in the school principal office with his parents.

He felt completely uncomfortable.

They had to listen to the principal complaining about the fact that they decided to change schools at the end of the school year.

Just how unreasonable it was. 

His parents explained the reason for the move and apologized again for the inconvenience.  

The principal sighed

" well normally I would ask Marco Diaz our safe kid to show you around the school".

He paused

" ..but he is off with our last sudden newcomer Star Butterfly to Lord knows somewhere so we are going with the next best choice". 

The principal turned the button on for the loudspeaker and started calling for a Jacquelin Lynn Thomas into the school office.

A few minutes later all of them stare at the now open door as a girl with blonde hair and an aqua hairstreak skateboarded inside.

Behind her, another girl with black hair and a beanie who presumably opened the Door.

" Jackie how many times do I have I got to tell you not to skateboard inside and why is Jenna here I only asked for you".

 Jenna shrugged and just smiled as she just stood in the Doorway.

" Jenna Ordonia go back into the class or you get another detention," the principal said.

" I don´t care its not like I'm not there regularly," Janna said tauntingly.

Jackie smiled at her " So principal what can we help you with?". 

Wirt saw his Parents staring at the too just curious and a little bit worried.

The principal replied, " I want you to show this young man around the school".

Jackie nodded "Well let´s go and welcome to Echo Creek your gonna love it here".

* * *

Dahlia was homeschooled for a long time. Probably as long as she could remember. 

Math and Writing were not as important to her aunt as herbology and spells. 

She would constantly be learning something because of the high expectation that her aunt and the coven had for her.

It was no surprise that aunt Zinna wanted to put the new order before the teaching.

Dante apparently told Zinna his request. As now a folder full of Information was on top of her Bed. 

 

The file contained everything their master remembered of the boy as well as drawn pictures.

This contained facts of his outer appearance and his likings as statements like.

´Seems to like poetry as well as write some himself" or ´Seems to like Architecture´.

 Amazing what the demon could pick up by just silent watching.

She guessed the pictures were also drawn by him.

" Well, he's not a bad artist," she said to herself admiring the pictures.

 

She put the folder at her Side and got dressed.

This will be interesting but before she does any kind of work...she's gonna go get breakfast. 

She was starving and swears she could smell pancakes as she walked downstairs with the folder in hand.

 

* * *

 

Wirt listened to Jenna and Jackie talk about the school as well as about themselves.

They also mentioned a Star Butterfly.

Apparently as strange as it sounded a princess from another dimension joined them over a year ago.

Star quickly gained the title of the most popular girl in school.

She made the time they all spend in school interesting, to say the least.

In Jackie's words " She's cool".Speaking of Jackie apparently, the Teal streak in her hair was natural. 

"It used to be all blonde but one day it went all aqua," she said when he asked why she died only one streak of her hair.

That, however, sounded very unlikely unless she was some kind of magical creature.

Which he now knows not to doubt not after having an adventure with a talking bluebird.

Wirt also found out thanks to them that one of the teachers became a troll thanks to one of Star´s Spells going wrong.

Which they only mentioned after passing the classroom the Teacher was in.

Miss Skullnick is one of the math teachers. Jackie said its very likely his class will be taught by her as well.

 

The school itself seemed to be otherwise normal if Star was not there.

Though he swore that the teen that seems to hang out in the parking lot had vampire teeth.

He also learned a bunch of stuff about Jenna and Jackie.

Jenna was into the occult considering she mentioning that she and Star tried to have a séance for a dead clown once and her stealing Star´s spell book on multiple occasions. 

He also was glad to find out that she likes poetry. She somehow managed to steal his poetry book when he wasn't looking.

But he got it back eventually.

 

Jackie was more of a sporty type that seems interested in music and history.

The only strange thing about her was the natural teal streak thing.

All in all not that bad of a start into the school.

Even if the whole princess from another dimension thing was weird but he guessed he can cope considering what he himself experienced.

If you meet talking walking animals and people made out of vegetables you don´t question things that much anymore.

* * *

 

The witch started to set up a ritual instead of searching online. both, of course, were options.

She may be a Witch but she was still a teen who might have some experience in hacking.

And honestly, it seemed a bit more easier to search for some social media account then set up a complicated ritual.

But their Internet Connection was really slow and she did not want to do online research.

So the ritual it was.

Here we go ...time to find this boy their master wanted.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra: https://www.deviantart.com/darkangelpuppet01/art/Kappa-and-a-Mermaid-sitting-on-the-shore-766169267


	4. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia finds herself traveling with Dante asking for more details.  
> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_Hu2tMGnK8&t=9s

Dahlia sat in the Train with a now Human looking Dante who seemed to have borrowed some of Asters clothes. 

Aster was one of the male Witches in the Coven. One out of two actually. 

Dahlia had a large laptop bag on her shoulder attached to the bag were seven small Voodoo dolls.

She did not need much else than her mobile phone, her laptop, her dolls and needles for her spells.

Like most witches, she only concentrates on some types of Magic.

She brought something else too. Confident she needs it in some way or another.

She sighed as she looked at the Window and then back to Dante. 

" Can you tell me why and what you want with the boy?" she asked carefully as to not annoy or upset the demon.

Dante looked at her " you sure you want to know?".

Dahlia stared at him" why should I not want to know? ...it does have something to do with the four founding witches". 

 

The Demon thought for a moment " only partially true... he met two of the witches killing one off and found out about the curse".

Dahlia was stunned remembering the story faintly " so what now what do you want to do with him?".

Dante smiled widely it was almost ...creepy " Don´t worry young witch that is for me to decide" 

 

* * *

 

* * *

"Adelaide wait for me! don't run so fast" a small girl of eight years with black hair that almost tripped running after her sister and her friends in the woods. 

The older sister snickered " Mildred you're so slow almost like a turtle!". Mildred finally caught up glaring at her sister and puffing her cheeks.

 

Next to her sister were two other girls they were both from the same neighborhood as them. Ethelinda and Hildred were their names. 

Their Parents were always wary of the woods so they were not allowed to enter them. But Adelaide had the great idea to still go and dragged them along.

 

They were now deep in the woods and the four found themselves alone.

Only the noise of crickets was heard. " Adelaide you bobolyne! we are lost" mumbled Ethelinda as she kicked the other girl's leg.

 

Adelaide glared at her " I'm not a fool! I know exactly where we are going...I think".

They were all quiet as they heard a song. " over there!" she said wandering off. 

The other girls looked at each other " should we follow her? I must say I am a little afeard...what if its a monster" said Hildred shaking.

 

Ethelinda grabbed them " no time we are getting out of here". Adelaine stopped so did the other girls. They could not believe their eyes.

There was an angel looking woman that looked like she came straight out of a fairytale clapping to a being made of darkness singing. 

Another man who had the skin color that they only knew because of one of the house-slaves sat next to her also clapping.

The being that sang looked more like a shadow than a human. Antlers that looked more like twigs growing out of his head.

Fae surrounding them.

 

Then they stopped noticing they had visitors. The fairest woman they ever saw stood up flying to them.

She was beautiful and kind looking but that might be a trick.

The girls backed away in fright. 

They knew how most fairy tales turn out they don't want to be a part of that. For all, they knew they might be turned into an animal, or their eyes get pecked out by birds.

But considering the fae they might be forced to dance until they drop dead. All of the girls there now white as a bedsheet. Ethelinda was ready to run in the opposite direction but noticed the others

there frozen in fear except for Adelaide.

 

The graceful woman spoke " and who might you young maidens be?". 

Adelaide answered before the others could stop her." I was hight... A. Adelaide and those are my friends Ethelinda and Hildred and my sister Mildred"

Birth Names hold power they were now at the mercy of these beings because Adelaide could not keep her mouth shut.

The beings did not act which surprised the children.

Instead, the angel-like being said,

" I welcome you all you might want to join us were celebrating the spring but if you want to leave may do so". 

Adelaide sat down next to them. Calm as she ever been.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Today was Wirts real first day and the first periods were lackluster, to say the least. 

Wirt was heading to the cafeteria as he saw Jackie and Jenna. So he waved. Jackie smiled and skateboarded over. Jenna was on the Skateboard with her.

Jackie and Jenna were not in his class but they were still the ones that showed him the school. So he figured that he will join them during the lunch period. 

Instead, he was in the Class with the obviously stuck-up head cheerleader named Brittney and some rather normal students.

Jenna and Jackie headed to a Table and sat down.

Two other students were sitting there a Mexican boy in a red hoodie a beauty mark on his left cheek and a blonde girl with a red devil headband and heart cheek marks dressed in pastel.

" Star, Marco this is  Wirt Graham...Wirt this is the Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz ...now that you introduced where were you yesterday!?" Jenna said as she dropped her bag next to herself.

Star was looking at her  " Oh about that ...there was an Emergency in Mewni and we had to leave".

Jenna spoke quickly " and you could not bring me with you! I'm hurt star" almost laughing as she said the last part.

Star grinned back at her. " So what happened?"Jackie asked.

Star started telling a story about monsters and corn.

Right ...this might be interesting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra : https://darkangelpuppet01.deviantart.com/art/OTGW-Pecuarious-Soul-Human-Beast-Dante-700533977


	5. Post-Imbolc and Rainstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second time writing this chapter after archive of our own only decided to post half of what I had written so I had to delete it and rewrite everything.  
> Imbolc: Celebration of spring takes place on the second of February. Its what Dante, Enoch and the Queen of Clouds celebrated the last chapter with the pixies.  
> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLY0gZSZXB4

They were finally there.

Dahlia dropped herself unto the comfy hotel bed ignoring the possibility of bedbugs that would bite her.

She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. 

The Treedemon seemed to giggle at that. Her Eyes shockingly opened as if she just remembered something extremely important.

" What time is it?" she asked as she stood up.

She wandered to her Jacket that she hanged on the door the minute they arrived.

Quickly she got her phone out of the jacket pocket. " I know it we should hurry," she said looking at the time.

Dante looked at her confused.

She shoved the Phone at the demons face with no regard. " What does this tell you?".

Dante snickered " So what does it tell us besides the current time".

She puffed her cheeks

" It tells us we need to hurry are late. The public school's last lessons are about to end and we gotta be there before the boy leaves".

The witchling started to type a message on her phone while slowly getting dressed.

" Come on let's hurry!" she rushed out of the door the demon following her quietly.

She was still typing something.

* * *

 

* * *

 

After them getting lost in the woods and meeting these beings and the fae.

Adelaine has just changed. A Black Cat started following her.

Despite that, she seemed to be incredibly lucky in everything. 

Even finding lucky four-leaved clovers.

Mildred began to suspect she had a Rabbit paw under her gown and tied to her leg. She also would spend more time knitting than she usually would. 

Ethelinda and Hildred were also acting stranger than usual.

Hildred kept saying they were cursed and Ethelinda would solitude herself and barely talked anymore.

The black cat stared at her as it was lying in the garden. She wanted to chase it away with a groom.

* * *

* * *

 Wirt was about to head home as his phone started to vibrate.

He got a message from an unknown number. It seemed nonsensical to him. It was just a bunch of symbols.

The message did not make sense but clearly, it was there.

Jenna appeared behind him and made him almost drop his phone in shock. " No way!".

Wirt turned to her " You know what that is?" he asked. She grinned " You got jinxed!". Wirt looked at her questionably " jinxed?".

" Yes jinxed, hexed, cursed whatever word you prefer" she explained smirking. 

" I know what jinxed means Jenna. I mean how is that a curse" he said skeptical.

Jenna shrugged" Its an emoji spell for rain or a storm I'm guessing. See the little umbrellas and rainclouds? It´s a thing Techno witches do. I think these are stupid spells through".

Wirt looked worried. Stupid. right ... he really hoped this was a joke. what did he do to deserve a witch targeting him?

He did not like to think about witches since Adelaide wanted to stuff his and his brother's heads with cotton and make them her servants.

Jenna snapped him out of his thoughts " look like it worked too...look outside its totally raining". He looked outside it was drizzling but got worse almost a few seconds after he looked.

" Want me to accompany you home?" she asked still smiling.

Wirt shook his head " No it's probably just a joke someone pulled and a coincidence. I will be fine".

Jenna's smile dropped and she looked kinda disappointed. What did she want it to be a witch?.

" If you say so...I will be heading home than to see you tomorrow".

She waved goodbye and walked in the opposite direction of him. Right despite this whether he should really go home.

Even if that means he gets wet.Thanks that the weather forecast lied about it being sunny.

* * *

* * *

 

 Mildred was just about to head out to help her mother and father as she saw the cat at the front door staring at her with these intense yellow eyes.

It seemed to be almost grinning. But that's strange don't cats smile using their eyes not their mouth?

She recalled everything she knew about black cats: They were a sign of magic, they were evil, they belong to witches, they either bring good luck or bad luck and most importantly some black cats were demons in disguise.

She looks at the cat in hatred. This cat was a demon.

No doubt about it she was now its target after Adelaide did what the demon wanted from her.

Even if she was not sure what knitting would do to help the demon.

Maybe the demon just like to wear fancy knitted stuff what does she know. 

She slowly backed away. The cat following her. Hildred was right they were cursed.

Once a human encountered a demon they were cursed.

Unless the human was some kind of holy figure they could not exorcise the demon.

So either she listens to the demon's demands or she would either be possessed or get killed in a horrible death. 

Mildred obviously did not want to die ...she was too young to die.

She tried to tell herself that this was just a stray wanting food and that the encounter in the woods was a dream.

She kept mumbling these words in her brain. If the cat would not go away by winter she would talk to the demon.

* * *

* * *

Wirt was soaked from head to toe. The rain started to lessen but the wind was still heavy. He would definitely be sick. Even an umbrella would not have helped it would have just ended up breaking.

He swore he saw two shadows from the corner of his eyes but ignored it. This was just paranoia and his imagination. Jenna's words and the stupid text message getting in his head.

Around the corner was Dahlia playing in the water puddles, she wore rainboots and a raincoat.

She played with an umbrella twirling it around. How it survived the storm.  Magic of course.

Dante still looked around the corner despite the boy fading from his sight. " He's gone you know ...so was it the correct one?" she asked splashing water everywhere.

The demon turned to her and nodded. " Whats with that look on your face...do not tell me ..." she started laughing.

She saw utter adoration in his eyes. Like a schoolgirl with a crush ready to give someone a love letter.

" That is ...adorable really," she said in between laughs.

The man was glaring at her " will you aid me or not".

Dahlia smiled trying to stop herself from laughing " Of course I can help you with your little boy toy ~ ..but whats in it for me?".

Dante bowed to her grinning

" I normally would remind you that you and your covens souls belong to me but since this is a personal request and not a deal I will grant you whatever you desire".

The little Witch stopped her playing and looked at him seriously. The demons were already back to standing normally.

She sighed and shook his hand  " Anything?... then it's a deal!".

 

 

 


	6. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt felt odd like he was being watched.  
> The Courting as started  
> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgF9TXmW75M

When Wirt finally arrived home he was soaked with rainwater. 

He quickly told his mom who was in the living room playing with Greg that he would take a shower.

When he set foot in the bathroom he felt odd as if something followed him inside the house and stopped following. 

Must be his imagination. Maybe the Stress of the moving was getting to him.

The Window was still open..maybe he should close it before taking a shower.

* * *

Dahlia was nervous. She never actually broke into someone's house before.

Not the most illegal thing she did but still nerve wrecking.

She promised she wouldn't go inside but she was still in someone's garden.

It felt weird so she let the Beast handle it.

 

She decided the next part is important.

All that needs to be done is break in leave the gift and the note and take some clothing and a comb.

Surely the Demon would not do anything too risky.

If she had some Clothing she had personal fabric. If she had the comb she would have the boys hair.

She could easily be able to make a Voodoo doll and stop the boy from doing anything rash if everything else failed.

Dahlia bit her lip. Please don´t let anyone come out here.

* * *

* * *

The winter quickly came and the cat was still there. Waiting. Watching.

Mildred sighs " What do you want from me?".

The black cat stared at her with its yellow eyes and then stood up moving past her.

But quickly stood still once it noticed it wasn't followed.

As if the cat was telling her to come and follow it. So she did... what other choice was left?

The went upstairs into the attic. There they were her sister and her sister´s friends waiting. Smiling. 

This felt errie. She did not like this.

They were ready to show her something.

Mildred was confused.

* * *

* * *

Dante was back at her side. 

A comb wrapped into a white Dress shirt in the hands of the demon.

She quickly grabbed it and whispered,

" Let's go before they notice we are here".

Dahlia started walking her steps heavy and unnerved.

Her Nerves caused her to almost trip and fall over a rock.

She needed to do this ...hell knows she needs the reward.

Not for her sake ... but for her Aunts.

She's doing this for her.

* * *

* * *

Mildred looked her sister dead in the eye. All of them showed her real Magic.

Adelaine showed her socks she made.

Then Mildred looked confused what was special about the socks Adelaide laughed and dipped them in a water bucket.

The water in the bucket began to freeze. Mildred shrieked.

Ethelinda was next she took Adelaide's favorite pair of embroidery scissors. The one that looks like a Bird.

She smiled and gripped them tightly in her palm concentrating as Hildred opened her palms that were previously closed.

A bird flew out from the nothingness of her palms.

Ethelinda caught the tiny bird in her palm and started to cut with the scissors.

The Bird´s limps turned human Ethelinda stopped quickly stepping on the Bird to end its misery. 

Mildred was in such a state of shock she almost passed out. Wonder has started to spark in her eyes.

The others looked at her curious as if expecting what power she would show.

The young girl stared at the dead bird before her and concentrated she lifted her arms and focused.

The bird started to dance but it was not alive. It was as if she controlled the Blood inside.

She quickly stopped and looked at her Hand in shock. 

What just happened?

Adelaide spoke up first " Isn´t this just amazing sister dearest... but we must never ever tell anyone about this".

The others nodded in agreement aware that this could lead to their death.

* * *

* * *

 

Then Wirt finally got back to his room after a shower and dinner. He did not expect a letter and a single red rose to lay on top of his bed.

He looked around curiously. How did they get there? He slowly walked over to it ripping the letter open carefully.

His eyes widen as he saw what was written in it and he fell down not just from shock but fear. He felt himself trembling. 

 

 

> Dear Pilgrim,
> 
> I hope you do read this letter ...as you are aware we met before in a forest not like any of this world.
> 
> The moment I saw you I knew you were special and that I need to have you. You proven me right. Not many pass through the Unknown and get out of it.
> 
> Mostly because most souls that end up in the unkown are duncical to say the least and quite boring.
> 
> So please take this red rose as a sign of my admiration to you. As a Sign a beauty like you deserves.
> 
> You see in my aeviternity I never met someone like you through we barely interacted..I wish to see your lovely self again.
> 
> We will meet again Loverboy...you and me both know that it was not the last time we saw eachother.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Dante alas The Beast

He looked around frightened not only was the Beast alive and out of the Unknown. It was in his room.

Vivid memories he rather not recall came back.

Greg lying there weak. Roots slowly swallowing his half-brother. Killing him. Turning him into a Tree.

Tears started to form in the teenager's eyes.

He thought that this was over but it looks like it isn't.

Why wasn´t this over? It should be over. The woodsman made sure the latern was out.

The Beast was supposed to be dead.

He doesn't know why the Beast wants him and what for. 

He tried to breathe normally to calm down.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Devil Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Dahlia: Betrayal and dishonesty  
> White Dahlia: Innocence and elegance  
> song of this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnr-dggv58Y

It was already late at night and she just finished the poppet that was lazily lying next to her.

Dahlia was yawning as she typed on her phone.It was already late at night and she was tired.

" What are you doing?" the demon in front of her asked. " Messaging ...Sage, to ask for a few bottles of tinctures and tisanes".

The Demon smirked, " what for?". 

Dahlia never looked away from her screen " fertility potions, lust potions, love potions, paralyzing potions anything that could help really".

Beast actually looked stunned " ...you want to drug him?". Dahlia kept typing " Not particularly just backup measures". 

Dante started wandering in the room " let's pretend we needed to drug him how would you even do it, force him to drink it, do you have a syringe?".

Dahlia stopped and turned to her bag.

She pulled up a tiny gun-shaped object out of her bag and smiled pointing at the demon. 

" An African witches gun normally loaded with a poison, we change the tincture inside and bam!".

The tree being did not even flinch " but that's only for emergencies right?".

The Girl puffed her cheeks

" Of course I'm not even fond of the idea...besides there hard to come by since they are pretty much illegal".

"Anyways have you considered your next step?" she quickly put the gun away, she did not seem calm.

The young Witch started biting her nails " I mean I can try to get near the boy ... that could help".

The Demon seemed to consider it " you be like a  red dahlia ?". 

She nodded noticing the irony " always hoped to be a white dahlia, not a red one but yeah".

Of course, he would mention Floriography.

The Witchling started to get back to her laptop and finished the conversation she has with her second mother figure. 

" Can you stay low and let me handle this? I mean you may leave notes and gifts but I don´t think showing yourself early will help your case" she suggested.

Her eyes felt heavy and she needed sleep. But maybe just some tea or coffee will help her keep up.

With luck, Sage or Poppy would deliver her the potions the day after tomorrow. 

She shut down the device but took a glance at the time before she did.

It´s exactly the Devil´s hour.

* * *

* * *

 

Mildred, Adelaide, and their non-blood sisters soon reached adulthood.

They kept their powers hidden for fear to be executed. 

They even meet regularly with the demons they met on that fateful day.

Ffraid, Dante, and Enoch they were all elemental in Origin from what Mildred could tell. 

Enoch despite looking like a cat most of the time and Dante seemed to be plant-elemental demons.

While their Sister Ffraid has been graced to be a demon of the sky or some sort of Angel.

Ffraid told them that they were not born in hell and they should not be afraid of them.

The Cloud demon and her siblings were born at a terrible and dangerous Place.

Purgatory. They never knew why they were abandoned there.  

Enoch looked as if he was sad just told them simply " don´t think we just came into existence. They took our parents away from us".

Mildred always listened carefully to the stories about the magical place while she made flower crowns.

 

The things they meant were leviathans one of gods oldest creations since then the three siblings were almost always in danger but they adapted.

Soon they made a place of Safety for themselves.

They called it the Unknown. Other Souls would pass through and sometimes stay building a home there.

Soon things kept building. Whole towns appeared. 

Made by Souls that could not pass through to heaven or hell.

Mildred was fascinated by the stories she kept hearing.

Every morning at around Devil´s hour before even her parents awoke she would sneak out and leave to listen to the tales.

Even Adelaide kept sleeping at these early hours kept telling her night air was poisonous. It was a common belief after all but Mildred frowned saying she was fine.

* * *

* * *

 

The night soon came and an owllike woman walked up the stairs an oil lantern in hand. Auntie Whispers as she was now known.

She opened the door seeing the black haired girl tucked into her bed.

Mildred was just checking up on Lorna who seemed to already fallen into the land of dreams.

She is so glad the girl stayed even if the curse was broken.

She loved Lorna like a daughter. A daughter she never had and she would not stand to see her hurt.

If she ever saw the two boys again, she had to thank them.

Next to Lorna was the ´Tome of the Unknown´ about everything that was the unknown.

She felt nostalgic seeing it probably because she wrote the heavy book herself.

 

But she was foolish to be so in awe about such a dangerous place like this. She did not even trust her sisters anymore.

Ethelinda betrayed them caused a lot of harm with her good intentions.

Hildred moved on, she did not stay. Mildred did not even know if she moved to heaven or hell. It hardly mattered now.

She herself was cursed as well.Why should she look into the mirror? she only sees a monster now

Adelaide well her own believes got turned against her. She can´t even leave her house.

Mildred was not bitter.

Maybe that's what they deserve for messing with magic and demons in the first place.

Being killed brutally might allow them to move on. If so maybe Adelaide was with Mildred now.

But that did not matter anymore she had someone to worry about.  She brushed her fingers against Lorna's hair.

Smiling to herself. She was happy now.

 

 


	8. Rosered and Bloodred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_AyjjBAV8c

Wirt could barely sleep the last night and he was tired. 

So so tired. The reason for not sleeping much was obvious.

He had nightmares from the Unknown. 

Wirt opened his eyes and looked at his desk.

The Letter and Rose still lay there on his desk unmoving.

He stood up and ripped the Letter to pieces and threw it and the Rose away

Cutting himself on the thorns.

Blood dripping out of the wound. 

He stares at the Cut bluntly. Thinking. 

He needed to figure out how to protect himself and the others from the Beast.

He noticed that he stared at the rose for a while. Wirt sighed. 

It would be a Waste to let the flower to rot away in the garbage.

This wasn't the roses fault. Besides, it's a nice Flower. Beautiful even. Enchantingly beautiful. 

He retrieved the flower from the trash can and placed it on his desk. 

He should ask his mother if she had a vase around. He should also probably get ready for school.

* * *

* * *

 

Ethelinda Tattersall was always a wealthy witch who got everything she wants. But that's all she had not like her ´sisters´.

She was not as beloved and pursued by men who adore  Mildred for her beauty and kindness.

She was also not a good diligent housewife like Adelaine and she was not as smart and well-taught like Hildred.

She had nothing she would feel like anyone would adore.

But that's was before she met him. 

A man of the church. 

Someone who could be the death of her. 

 

He would do anything for her.

She just had to ask. He did everything.

....She just had to ask he did everything.

She was madly in Love.

So much that she was blind to her actions. 

She grew apart from the others.

The man wanted to marry her. 

She even told Hildred. 

Her beloved Hildred. They have always been together since they were young girls they were like twins.

Never apart for long.  

Hildred refused to speak to her after she announced it.

Only coming to her once or twice to tell her that she makes a mistake.

Oh, what did she knew she was just jealous. 

 

The Man caught her one day redhanded. 

Her eyes wide in fear.

The Man meanwhile started to calm her down.

She told him everything.

The Man smiled saying she won't burn and they never tell anyone of this if she betrays her coven and runs away with him.

All her Family heirlooms she should bring with her.

Ethelinda was happy. He still loved her. She nodded hastily. Too blind with admiration to see the obvious foreseen betrayal.

She grabbed the oil lantern near his bedside telling him to meet her tomorrow night.

* * *

* * *

Dahlia met two demons in her life.

One was Dante the demon she worked for.

A being she was born to serve to. Well, there used to be three demons but her Mother told her that...

Enoch and Ffraid were not often spoken too. They would also only rarely answer to the summons. 

They had towns to rule. She never questioned that.

The other demon she met was weird. She remembers yellow light oozing from her Mothers room.

She was about five when she met him.

Her mom was weak.

A sickness her Aunt also had.

She did not know much about the sickness. 

She still did not apparently her Aunt and Mother had the sickness since they were young. 

Meanwhile, Dahlia herself was immune.

An Immunity she probably has from her coward of a father who left her mother when he knew she was pregnant.

Her Mother was weaker than her Aunt and so she took a deal from a demon outside of the coven demons.

A demon that knew Dante, Enoch and Ffraid.

Dahlia remembers as she awoke in the middle of the night and witness the deal. 

Her Mother wanted to die she was too weak to take care of her and the coven. 

The others would not understand.

Her Mother was selfish for wanting to die. 

Her Mind to fragile and broken from stress, sickness, and sadness.

Dahlia loved her Mother but also despited her for her weakness.

She watched as the strange demon interacted with her Mother and took her life as she wanted.

Dahlia did not hate the demon it did his job.

She only curiously watched, not really understanding why her mother collapsed on the bed and was not moving anymore.

The Doctor said she died in her sleep and that was true.

Dahlia did not know if that was a good death or a bad death.

She did not like to think about it. Now that Dante was offering to grant her request she was determined she had to save her Aunt.

Zinna should not end like her Mother. Zinna will not end like her Mother did.

 

 


	9. Bittersweet Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PINE - Hope; Pity  
> BITTERSWEET - Truth  
> Song for the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6f0AdWLXHE

Dante left early to probably stalk his boytoy...not that she cared.

She had to find a way to somehow get near to the boy.

Dahlia did not expect the answer to one of her problems to knock on the hotel door.

But once she opened the door there stood a boy probably a few years younger than her.

The eyes were not human no ...she felt they are familiar. " yellow ...Flowerbud long time no see!" the boy said in the strange voice. 

Dahlias eyes were wide " Oh it's you!...wait what are you doing here?".

Indeed she was correct it was the yellow charming demon that took her mother's life.

" Where is Twigs?" he asked inviting himself in.  h 

The little witch did not know how to react to the demon " h..he left this morning why?" she stuttered. 

The boy smirked, " well he wanted to help me with something for a little exchange of course".

Dahlia froze " which is?".

The Boy sat down on the bed " well Twigs helps me with getting a new physical form and I help with his little crush ...that is".

The Witchling closed the door " Physical Form? you seem very much like you are here". 

The demon looked slightly down " well I'm more sharing a body with Pinetree for a moment which is not comfortable for either of us as you can tell".

The possessed boy rolled his eyes " well I guess it´s kinda nice in a way but  I'm not planning on staying in this body for long  I have important plans!"

Dahlia seems to think for a bit " why are you sharing a body anyways. Why did this Pinetree as you call him agree?". 

The demon was laughing not at dahlia but for a different reason all together 

"kid that's a story for another time! for now, you need my help and it seems like this is going to be fun".

* * *

* * *

 

Mildred did not know what to do. Adelaide her sister. 

Her own flesh and blood was lying in her arms about to die by the night air. 

Ethelinda surprised them from behind and cursed them.

Mildred did not care to see her own face at the moment.

She knew but Ethelindas mean-spirited words that she was not a pretty sight.

The witch was probably already over the hills to search for Hildred and the Demons. 

" Adelaide try not to breathe ...hold your breath" she managed to say behind tears.

Even if she knew that once Ethelinda found and killed the last person she could trust she would come back and kill her. 

Mildred could not leave her sister to die here and to run like a coward. 

She bit down hard on her lip and nodded she had to act and fast.

 

She lifted Adelaide up and quickly brought her inside and closed the windows. 

Making sure no Nightair would sip through.

" Wait here and hide somewhere...I´ll be back soon and whatever you do don't go outside!". Adelaide nodded weakly. 

Mildred smiled at her and stroked her sister's hair.

She never saw her sister so weak and pitiful. She was sweating it almost looked like she was melting.

" Don´t leave me alone now okay?" her sister said in a weak hoarse voice. 

Mildred kneeled down " I will try to be back as soon as possible okay?...you do not need to worry about me I will definitely be back".

Adelaide coughed only little hope left in her eyes " promise?". 

She smiled at her older sister sweetly as she opened the front door only slightly " promise". 

Mildred slid outside and closed the door so that not much Nightair would enter the home.

Adelaide hid in the closet. 

Looking in front of her were thread and needles that poked out of a basket of cotton that she and Ethelinda gathered last year. 

Her arms wrapped around her legs as best as she could. 

Closing her eyes she started chanting a prayer for her sister.

Repeating the words over and over as quiet as she could.

She hoped with all her heart her sister returned to her in the morning.

* * *

* * *

 

The yellow-eyed demon was simple there.

Dahlia nodded as she understood what he was saying.

Jenna a girl that the boy that caught the interest of her master knew and spend time with at school was into the occult so was the Pinetree person the yellow demon was possessing.

All they had to really do is act all natural and somehow befriend this Jenna girl. 

One idea was inviting her to an Esoteric and Occult meet up. 

Or at least that's what she gathered. 

Dahlia wandered in the hotel room looking a bit lost.

Her thoughts were not really the most organized at the moment and she felt herself keep blanking out. 

Sure it was a simple plan.

So simple in fact that it might even work.


	10. Anemone: End of the tale of the four witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANEMONE - Forsaken  
> OWL: Announcer of death and change, Intuition, Wisdom  
> CYCLAMEN: Resignation and Good-bye  
> RABBIT: Fear,Fertility,Spontaneity  
> SPIDER: Creativity and Weaver of fate, Shadow self, dark aspects of character  
> MARJORAM: Joy and Happiness  
> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62RvnXZgHwQ

-OWL-

 Mildred arrived at the shocking scene. She had ran with the hopes to find any of her friends.

Ffraid was protecting Hildred who was behind her and now completely backed against a tree.

Her body had a few scratches from Ethelindas athame.

The small dagger still in Ethelinda´s hand.

The other two demons were busy with something else. Enoch was biting his claws unsure what to do.

An old oil lantern was sucking all the energy away from his brother. 

She hurried to the two Demons that were on the ground seeing as Ffraid seem to handle this well.

Ethelinda has not spotted her yet. " Enoch what is happening here?". 

The cat looked nervously at his sister and his brother before he whispered

" Well... well she caught us by surprise. Hildred wanted to ask us for a spell and then Ethelinda managed to curse Dante. We do not even know why she would do such a thing ".

The black cat looked unsure how it all happened or how the witch had knowledge of such a spell. 

She shouldn´t all Spells they knew was because of the demons and natural concentration on their will.

 

She looked back at the scene Ffraid was fighting with Mildred.

Ffraid seemed like she did not want to hurt the young witch.

Ffraid was always the one who acted like a mother to them and seeing her protecting Hildred warmed her heart.

Mildred decided to act. She looked around and grabbed the heavy metal lantern.

Enoch looked surprised at the now Owl like Witch. The woods were dark so dark that she could easily sneak around.

 

The Witch snuck behind Ethelinda and with all her might she hit her with the lantern on the back of her head causing her to fall.

Mildred stared at the now corpse of her non-blood sister. She seemed to have hit her enough that her head was leaking a lot of blood.

The Death was simple blunt force trauma.

Ffraid and Hildred stared at her wide-eyed. Mildred let the now fully lit lantern fall tears in her eyes. 

The glowing warm white light from the lantern was the only thing that lit the dark forest at this night.

Mildred was frozen for a while. Her breath loud and heavy.

She soon snapped out of her paralyzing state when she felt the arms of a deadly pale Hildred around her.

Hugging her tightly. The other woman looked a mess but so was she.

Mildred hugged her back and looked to the demons while her friend was in her Arms. Dante seemed to have lost consciousness.

Ffraid kneeled down next to him and Enoch to see her Brothers condition. Both witches also approaching the demon.

 

-CYCLAMEN-

 

Once it was morning they got Adelaide out of the closet. Telling her what happened.

They decided to bury Ethelinda in the Forest. As it was for the best.

The funeral was of course not official but it was a better fate for her body then a witches execution she might have had to face if she was still alive.

They buried her deep in the ground so she won't be found.

Dante seemed still quite weak as his sister kept him from falling down. Enoch had the now clean lantern in his mouth barely dragging it around.

Hildred left early so her husband won't suspect anything. She smiled at both of her sisters pure heartly before leaving.

Mildred and Adelaide stayed longer but returned home so Adelaide won´t be poisoned by the night air.

Ffraid approached the owl-like woman who was cleaning with a sad smile on her face.

While the other two demons and Adelaide were resting. " Mildred I need you to do me a favor," she said. 

The demon grabbed the woman's hand with pleading eyes causing the broom to fall with a thump.

" There is a well-hidden Door that leads to Purgatory.  I need you to seal it once we leave so we won't be returning to the world of the living" she said.

There was sadness in the immortal´s eyes

" I beg of you to seal it off. You may summon us in the days of need but its dangerous for you three if we stay. Whatever gave Ethelinda that spell was not human".

Mildred felt the demon's arms in hers as she smiled sweetly

" I'm afraid this creature whatever it is would hurt you. It must be powerful to know that knowledge. Please protect the others while we're gone".

The Witch looked at her concerned " When are you leaving?".

Ffraid lets go of her hand " ...tomorrow".

 

-RABBIT-

 

Its been a few years since she sealed away the demons from entering this plane of existence. Hildred gave birth since then and her children were magically talented.

They were the first of the soon growing coven. Adelaide started playing pranks on people out of frustration for not being able to leave the house that often.

Adelaide was the only one who left the house and only during the days.

Since Mildred could not go outside anymore because of her new appearance.

They lived that way for a long time.

After the course of time, the children would not visit them anymore since Adelaide was a bad influence on them.

Hildred also seemed to grow weaker and could not protect them.

She looked sick. Not much she could do about it since they decided to split their paths. Out of fear of being detected by witch-hunters.

Adelaide ended up getting them both arrested for witchcraft because of one of her pranks.

Well in the end only Mildred faced execution.

Before facing the angry mob that was on their way Mildred poisoned her sister and comforting her.

Adelaide died in her arms. The rest of the villagers arrived and arrested her. 

She was executed and willingly told them she was a witch a hermit witch. She and Adelaide were the only ones. 

The coven had to watch in horror as the owl witch got executed. 

 

-SPIDER-

 

 Then she awoke in the Unknown she was greeted by two familiar faces. Ffraid and Adelaide. Both women smiling at her.

" Where am I?" she asked besides knowing the answer. FFraid helped her up "  a dangerous place young one, but I'm glad to see you again". 

Ffraid was the one who helped them finding shelter.

Mildred went on adventures and writing her book for a long time. She heard the rumors going around.

The dangerous beast of the unknown who held a lantern. She knew it was Dante.

Dante and Adelaide seemed to be getting bitter over the years. 

She visited Adelaide a few times over the years of travel she did and she could see her changing.

She was not just a trickster anymore.

Mildred saw what her sister did to the poor souls that only got near her.

Dante was also not doing great, unlike Enoch and Ffraid who had their towns he wandered alone.

She heard of the lantern bearers. People who chopped down ´Edelwood trees´as he called them to cover up their real origins and ground them to oil.

Mildred decided maybe being alone for a while was better.

 

-MARJORAM-

 

Lorna her sweet Lorna.

The day the young girl came to her was the best day of her afterlife.

Ffraid was sitting in her kitchen looking at the turtles the witch gathered up.

The Animals seemed to be covered in the oil of the Edelwood trees.

The Turtles were left over soul energy and there spreading fast over the Unknown. 

The Woman had a small Girl with her. The nicest and prettiest girl she ever saw. She reminded her of herself. 

Ffraid found the girl wandering around alone it was too dangerous out there.

So Ffraid brought the girl here. Lorna, as she was called, was barely five back then.

She was also one of the few people in the Unknown that seemed to age. 

Lorna also had a problem she was quite ´ill´.

Ffraid said she doesn't know why Lorna was the way she was but she needed someone in her life to raise her.

Lorna lived with her for a long while. 

Mildred ended up making a bell that would help her keep the evil spirit in control.

She was not one for making enchanted items that was Ethelinda´s specialty. 

But she had to Lorna needed to be protected and she had to protect others from her.

Lorna was like her daughter now even if she told her to call her auntie like Hildred´s children did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterextra: https://78.media.tumblr.com/d58ef5f0456fa5bcf418dd0e78b0dcee/tumblr_pa2k37tLGo1ujiqwho4_1280.jpg


	11. Dogsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogsbane-Deceit, Falsehood  
> Blue Bird: Sign of Angels and good luck  
> Featured song for this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPiVHtZXo_8

The unknown was rather peaceful without the Beast.

A girl in Regency-era clothing and her dog were walking in the forest. 

Birds singing could be heard from above her. It sounded almost sad.

Once she looked up she was surprised to see these damned eyes again.

Beatrice did not think she would see the bluebird that cursed her ever again in her life.

But there it was. Glaring at her with the multicolored eyes.

But soon the bird seemed almost happy.

 

" What do you want! Did you come to mess with me again!" she said knowing very well that the Bluebird could answer her.

The Bird flew down to the nearby River landing on the pieces of the broken Mill. 

Beatrice tried her hardest not to hit the damn bird again, which was now in front of her.

 

" Beatrice was it?... a wonder you still here," said the bird in a very feminine almost motherly voice.

The Girl nodded reluctantly. " Well, Beatrice... I might need your help" said the Blue-feathered thing. 

Beatrice stared at the bird unamused. " Why should I help you! you damned bird!". 

The bird did not care for her insult " It's about a friend of yours...Wirt I think was his name". 

 

Beatrice froze now slightly interested " ...What?...what about him?". 

The bird looked around as if to see if no one was around " He might be in ...danger".

The redhaired Girl kneeled down to the bird " Danger of what?!".

The Bird flew to the girl's shoulder " there is a being I'm afraid will harm him... if things go as intended".

Beatrice stood up and frowned " That idiot what did he do?".

The bird looked amused " Nothing ... it's not his fault what is about to happen".

Beatrice rolled her eyes " Well bluebird, what did you want me to do?".

The Bird answered, " I will tell you as we get there, let me be your guide little one...call me Ffraid".

* * *

 

Jenna seemed happy for some reason as she sat down with them during lunch. 

Marco looked at her and sighed " What got you so excited.

Jenna shrugged " Well I just got this really cool invite".

Wirt stared at her confused " an Invite for what?".

The girl just grinned " Star can I have your notebook of spells?".

The blonde looked through her bag and handed her the notebook " There you go".

Marco glared at her " Star do I need to remind you what happened last time you gave Jenna the Spellbook".

Star replied, " Well it's not gonna be worse than Tom when he is really outraged".

The boy wanted to give her a reply but stopped.

He turned to Jenna " do nothing me and Star have to clean up afterward. That means no Property damage, no one hurt, and most importantly no messes!".

Jenna simply answered, " Marco you do know I have access to most of your home and your wallet: I can tell everyone about your secrets like that you wear ballet shoes at home".

Marco glared " They are really comfy! ...anyways just promise you won´t do anything dangerous or destructive!". 

Star smiled " Marco you sound a bit like my mom right now. Let her do what she wants. We both do more dangerous stuff than her every day".

Wirt looked at them all a bit confused  " sorry to interupt...but he does have a Point through. Star has magic powers and Marco has Martial arts... Jenna just has really good thief skills". 

* * *

 

After heading back home to say goodbye to her family.

The two ended up traveling to for Beatrice unknown destination.

Beatrice looked around noticing they were near the tavern already.

" I'm not going back in there last time I got hit with a broom" the redhaired girl commented. 

The Bluebird laughed

"My fault sorry she doesn´t trust birds. The Tavernkeeper just is so fun to mess with but trust me we won´t enter the tavern".

Of course, it was fun that tavernkeeper always made everyone afraid of her brother.

So, of course, she would at least get some sort of revenge.

Beatrice glared at her.

Ffraid looked at her innocently.

Beatrice still glared at her " Where are we going anyways?".

The demoness sighed " Were heading to Mildred Whispers. She knows how to open the door...I need to get into the world of the living and get my brother before he does something incredibly stupid!".

The Girl stopped walking " Then why am I coming with you?! I thought you said Wirt was in danger!". 

 

Ffraid ignored her as she just flew in front of her "Oh he is... Say have you ever heard the story of the bluebird?".

The redhead sighed frustrated and followed. " The story of what bluebird !?! we both been one at some point!..ugh do you mean that stupid french fairy tale".

Beatrice looked at the Bird who just looked amused.

She spoke silently feeling as if she will get a headache thanks to the feathered monster

" The one about a prince that gets cursed by an evil fairy godmother to spend his life as a bluebird because he did not want to marry the selfish ugly princess but instead wanted the goodhearted pretty sister of hers". 

 

The Woman in disguise nodded and answered

" Not the one I was referring to but this works too in a way. Let's say the prince is Wirt and the selfish princess is my brother and the good-hearted princess is whatever girl the young lover fawns over".

 The ginger-haired girl looked at her strangely" Well the evil selfish ugly princess gets turned into a sow at the end". 

The bird snickered quite amused 

" Well, there are two fairies in the story a good one and a bad one. Let's say I'm the bad one since I'm the one who turns people into bluebirds. Whatever creature is out there is the good one".

Beatrice smiled looking at the demoness" The one that turned the ugly princess into a sow?".  

" That is correct. But let's see it that way the prince married the selfish princess before the other fairy appeared. Now switch the places of the prince and the princess" she answered in a timid tone.

The teenager stopped to think " In what way? " she asked curious of the tale.

"As in instead of the ugly princess getting cursed the prince gets cursed again, " said the now human woman to her.

 

Beatrice looked at her.

Did she change forms while they talked? She did not remember that. Multiple birds surrounding them flying around the woman´s crown.

" So ...why did the prince get cursed again?" she asked. No reply." Ffraid I asked you a question!" she said. The Woman was already way ahead of her.

The Demoness was still quiet " I'm worried. Quite worried...."

 

" Well, that was not the story I wanted to talk about anyways. I was referring to a play actually but you were already dead at the point that play came out so no wonder you don't know it " she laughed.

Beatrice wanted to argue so she could hear the rest of the story. " What is it about?".

Ffraid did not even turn around " The Story is about Mythlyl and Tythlyl who search what happiness is after seeing their rich neighbor. In the end, the boy gives his sister the bluebird he holds dear only for it to fly away. It's not as important as the moral...many say it's about how happiness is closer as you think but its actually about how once you find the happiness you lose it again".

The Girl behind asked " How does that relate to the other story?". 

The weather seemed to change dramatically as the woman's voice becomes sinister.

" My brother thinks he could be happy if he gets someone he truly desires but if my suspicion is correct the creature will take it from him just like it probably took our parents and my brother's freedom for a long time...say why are you still here then you know the truth of this place?".

 

Beatrice looked down " I can´t leave without my family. I already burdened them because of the whole curse thing. I can´t just tell them we are all dead or just leave them".

The Woman turned and gave her the most heartwarming smile she ever seen.

" Its because your family is your happiness? I understand ...we do need to hurry through".

Beatrice nodded as they started walking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra: https://thedarkangelpuppet.tumblr.com/image/175718252113


	12. PBUWOH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decided to tag along with Jenna.  
> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH1IcpDbybQ

Wirt can´t believe they dragged him with them.

Jackie and Jenna were chatting as they walked in front of him.

Star was behind them telling the others Marco and Tom would be waiting there since they had a date afterward.

After checking on Jenna and making sure she did not do something destructive that is. 

Star began running in front of him and waving as she saw Marco and Tom.

Wirt stopped walking at the sight of the demon but Jenna grabbed his hand and dragged him nearer.

Star immediately jumped on Tom hugging him while Marco almost fell with him since he was holding Tom´s hand. 

" Woah there Starship!" he said regaining his composure after the surprise. 

She smiled as she let go and hugged Marco.

She then took both of their hands and faced the group.

Wirt looked back and forth between all of them.

Tom was what you expected a demon to look like tail and horns.

He had a purplish skin tone. Pink reddish hair and eyes. Sharp teeth. Three eyes.

Star laughed as she said " Tom you have to meet him this is Wirt. Wirt this is Tom!".

Tom reached out to shake his hand and Wirt stood there frozen. His last time meeting a demon did not end well.

Besides demons were always evil right? That's what the church at least says.

Marco noticed this immediately " Tom may look scary but he's a decent guy! don´t worry!".

Wirt hesitated but shook his hand. Tom smiled his sharp teeth showing as he got back to Star and Marco.

Wirt still looked rather uncomfortable.

Earlier that day he was surprised to hear from Jackie that Marco was her ex and that Star and Marco had a poly relationship with a guy named Tom. 

When he heard that he was unsure how three people can be in a stable relationship but looking at the three now he could not help but smile.

Through it would have been nice to have had a warning that they were dating a demon.

He tried his best not to think of the Beast or the Letter.

 

Then they finally arrived at the library where they needed to met up they were greeted by only a few people.

Two girls and a boy to be exact.

Three Brunettes were standing there waiting.

Two of them looked like they were Twins and the other one was quite pale and wore dark clothing.

They introduced themselves and they went inside and all of them sat down somewhere out of the reach of most other visitors. 

Noone in the library took even a second look at Tom. As if they were already used to the weird stuff happening.

Tom kept looking at one of the Twins.

The one named Dipper strangely. Soon Jenna and Mabel were talking about stories about the supernatural.

Which strangely included the young brunette named Mabel beating up a Unicorn.

Star also then mentioned that one of her best friends is a decapitated floating Unicorn head.

Dahlia shared spells with Star and Jackie started talking to Tom.

Tom excused himself and whispered something to Dipper.

Dipper also stood up excusing himself as well. Wirt wondered what was wrong but decided to not comment on it.

" But Dipdop I was just getting to the good part where you summoned the army of zombies and how we beat them with karaoke!" his sister looked rather disappointed at them leaving the conversation.

Dipper apologized and followed the demon.

Jackie then started talking to him before he could ask anyone where the two there going.

* * *

 

Once they were out of the sight of the group Tom grabbed the shirt of the small child and slammed Dipper against one of the Library walls.

" What the hell are you doing here Cipher don´t think I have not recognized you" Tom was mad.

Dipper no rather Bipper was shrugging " Could ask you the same thing three eyes! ".

Tom gave him a stern look and let go and Bill just grinned a way too wide grin as you could even see some of his gums.

" Ah come on now. I have my reasons!... This isn't even for me!" the possessed child said standing up straight.

Tom rolled his all three of his eyes " When was the last time you did something for someone else besides yourself".

Bill put his arms on his hips trying to act as if he was offended. "This is part of a deal I have with Twigs and don´t worry it won't harm your girlfriend and boyfriend or whatever".

" Dante? what does Dante want from Jenna?" he asked actually confused about the Situation.

Bill looked amused " Not really her but that boy that's new in the group Dahlia one of his witches was supposed to get nearer to him".

Tom was trying his hardest not to get angry. He knew the other twin was in on it. He saw the way she looked at her brother.

A knowing look and a concerned one.

" Well first of why are you possessing a child, second why does his sister let you, third thing what does Dante want from that boy. I haven´t heard from him for I don´t know how long" he asked.

The yellow-eyed demon replied in a playful voice " Pinetree let me use his body whenever I want. He and I made a deal he said he's gonna "fix" me. The kid apparently spoke with Axolotl".

He turned ready to go back to the group " His sister supports him for some reason and you of all people should know why Dante wants the boy. Considering what you did after You and Hearts broke up".

Tom actually looked bewildered " Wait...Wait are you saying Dante has a crush! Out of all people Dante actually".

The concept of Dante in love was strange to Tom. The same goes for Bill. They did not seem to be the kind of people to actually fall in love.

Bill was still grinning way too much " If you want you can talk to him about that. He's here you know in this City.Me, Pinetree and Shooting Star have to leave soon if we want to catch our way back".

The three-eyed demon sighed trying to calm himself as they walked back to the others.

* * *

 

The meetup slowly started to get smaller as the hours passed by.

Tom, Star, and Marco were the first to head out to go to the Cinema to catch the movie they wanted to watch.

Jackie also headed out after them.

Dipper and Mabel left half an hour later to catch their way back home and apologized.

Dahlia smiled and kept talking to both him and Jenna.

Jenna mentioned something about how more cases of sudden human combustion has been reported lately.

She was trying to spook them. Wirt asked her what that even meant.

So Jenna told him while Dahlia also listened interestedly.

"Its then the Body of a person suddenly bursts into flames without reason! Like Poof and suddenly your burning"Janna whispered.

Wirt looked over at the wall clock to check the time.

He decided maybe he should leave as most of the people he might consider friends already left.

So Wirt said his goodbyes as he should also head home.

Leaving Jenna and Dahlia alone in the Libary to exchange their knowledge of the Paranormal. 

The feeling of getting watched never left him even when he entered his home.

Why Oh why can´t he forget the Beast and that dumb letter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra:https://thedarkangelpuppet.tumblr.com/image/175919401218


	13. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy- Innocence, I will think of it  
> Tom talks to Dante, Bill and Dahlia.  
> Dahlia is not happy  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlB0mpsLhXY

The hotel room was greyscaled and Dahlia sat on the bed with a frown on her face.

Bill in his triangle form sat on the table near her bed with some tea and Tom and Dante were talking.

Bill arrived a few minutes after Tom.

Dipper was sleeping and it was way easier for Cipher to get his mindscape form here than anything else.

He could just have watched anyways he didn´t actually need to be here but it was amusing to see them argue.

But to his disappointment there wasn´t that much of an Argument.

" You get what I am saying right! You guys think too complicated! I get the whole situation and really just tell him after he sees that your not such a bad guy after all" the third eyed demon said. 

" So what your suggesting Thomas is that I just go straight to him in a human form and ask for a date?" he asked amused.

Bill snickered " Problem with that three eyes is that Dante´s Human form is in his late twenties or something. It surprised me the three of them even managed to make one".

Tom glared at the triangle and then turned back to the tree-demon " Well my Idea is still better than whatever you guys were trying! Just ask him out the worst that will happen is that he rejects you".

Bill took a sip of the tea with his eye and let the cup float in the room " That sounds boring though! I think Dahlia's idea is much more fun!".

Dahlia smiled.

Tom shook his head " and probably will end in a lot of trauma".

Dahlia's smile faded immediately and she got red from embarrassment letting herself fall on the bed " ....whatever jerk complicated and small steps is the way to go". 

The Demon looked at her and rolled her eyes " No drugs and no kidnappings and no magic!".

Dahlia seemed annoyed.

Dante seemed to be on Tom´s side through

" as much as I want to agree with Williams and Dahlia's statements. I'm growing impatient and Tom´s idea is actually really the best thing we could do".

Tom grinned while both Bill and Dahlia looked like they wanted to skin him for ruining their fun.

Bill poofed away the cup and stood up " Fine with me do it the boring way".

With that, he was gone and the colors returned to the room.

Dahlia meanwhile looked pissed " Yeah fine do whatever! ".

Tom looked at Dante " I would love to say that I'm surprised you guys did not even think of just asking but then again you thought Bill would help so obviously it isn´t that surprising".

* * *

* * *

 

Ffraid was always the wisest of her siblings and she would often take on the mother role.

They did not really know their parents and they always struggled to survive for as long as they existed.

She could still see in her mind the mangled corpses of her parents.

She always acted tough around her siblings.

Now demons did not need sleep or food unless they are still growing to maturity or end up using most of their power for something.

They grew up on a plane between Purgatory and Limbo.

Limbo is the outer circle of hell while Purgatory is the outer circle of heaven which they called ´the Unknown´. 

It did not matter much through since the souls that mysteriously get stuck there has no official way of leaving except learning of their death or a door they found then they were about ten.

The door led to the mortal plane somewhere on earth.

Unlike Garden Eden or Heaven and Hell, it did not seem to have any guards.

It was just there hidden in the middle of nowhere in a cave. 

On one of the first days they spend on earth they met a multidimensional demon with lots of power.

The demon was of dimension 2.4 but soon came aware of the other dimensions.

 

His ability to see through most of the sixth dimension amazed them.

That ability gained him the name of ´All seeing and all knowing eye´under the mortals who worshipped him as a god.

"He who always is watching". " He who knows everything". 

Bill Cipher as he called himself came from the Flatlands.

He seemed to despise to talk about his past.

Soon they found out that he was similar to them that his parents died early on in his life, he also had a huge fight with his brother.

Bill admitted it was his fault his dimension was rotting and his parents were gone. 

A triangle was not worth much in the Flatlands well not as much as other shapes.

He seemed a lot more cheerful through then they are. He seemed to be good at hiding his emotions unless it was joy or anger.

He only rarely talked about the boring homeworld of ´Flat beings with flat minds in a flat boring decaying world´.

 

Tom Lucitor was a royal they only met because of Bill.

Cipher was powerful of a demon and there for almost always invited to the royal parties in Hell no matter what circle.

Through he was a troublemaker he was the life of the party once he decided to show.

One of these parties he met little Thomas. A unique Cambion who was a Prince of the Underworld.

He was tiny compared to his mother they been told. He was born in the fifth circle of hell the Circle of Wrath.

His Mother Wrathmelior fell in love with a mortal named Dave who also seemed to have quite the anger issues.

That may have rubbed on Tom when he was little. Wrathmelior despite her name was actually pretty calm and collected.

At least they have been told since they were stuck in the unknown at that time already.

They never met Dave or Wrathmelior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra: https://infernoerrorifico.files.wordpress.com/2010/05/upper-hell.jpg


	14. Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRANGEA-Thank You for Understanding; Frigidity; Heartlessness  
> This chapter focuses on Dipper and Bill  
> "Destroy what I am the villain in disguise and you alone will be the one that knows I was more than a monster"  
> -translated from Monster by darkvictory (tubeclash)  
> “Saving the people you love isn't stupid. It isn't even a choice.”  
> \- Danganronpa Zero  
> featured song for this chapter:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmuyonSeW3o

Bill expected to see Pinetree asleep but he sat there on his bed reading a mystery novel.

The Sibling Brothers? oh, of course, he would read about them. These blondes were annoying in real life.

The boy looked up from the novel to look at the demon "Hey Bill, you look angry what's wrong?". 

The demon stared at him and laughed

"...As much as I appreciate your concern....we all know its fake kid. You keep acting as If you care then we all know you shouldn´t". 

Dipper stopped clicking his pen and sighed

" If you were not in the mindscape I would hit you with my book...but this book is too good for that".

It really was not but If he thought so then whos he to stop Pinetree from reading it.

The boy stood up and put both the pen and book on his table and rubbed his eyes  " What am I going to do with you".

 

The triangle demon just floated near Dipper

" Mason Llamanic Pines you and that stupid deal of yours. Are the only reason I'm here so blame your past self for this".

Dipper flinched hearing his true name but the demon continued to speak " You trying to act that you care is cute, adorable even ".

The young boy was annoyed it was easy for him to get annoyed when it involved Bill or the word cute

" Well maybe I'm not pretending maybe a really small part of me  does care!"

Bill´s eyes widened slightly and he turned pink for a few seconds before recovering apparently not expecting that

" Oh please! you are just saying that to make you look like some kind of hero".

Mason glared at him " for an all-knowing mind-demon your really bad at reading emotions or expressing them".

The boy sighed " I'm heading to bed ...arguing with you will not be doing me any good".

The triangle rolled his eye as the human turned off the light and went to the land of dreams.

 

After a while, Bill entered Dipper´s dream out of curiosity and boredom only to find himself during Mabel´s sockopera.

Dipper was alone on stage with a dream Mabel sitting on the edge of the stage talking.

" Kid you gotta be kidding me".Pinetree barely reacted as the demon sat down next to him.

Dream Mabel slowly disappearing.  "Why are you dreaming of this place out of all things?" he asked. The boy shrugged.

" Still that reminds me why do you keep sacrificing everything for Shootingstar. what's the reason ...what do you gain from it? You're just being stupid in the end" the demon said looking at the puppets.

 

Pinetree smiled " Because she's my family and I love her. Saving people you love isn´t even a choice you just do it".

Bill´s eye narrowed " Forget I asked ...don´t talk about family its annoying kid ".

He turned a slight baby blue hue. 

 

Then the boy stopped moving as if he realizing something " I...I´m sorry ...do you finally want to talk about it?".

The demon put a claw on the boy's knee " Pinetree oh Pinetree don´t even begin pitying me. I killed my family that´s it."

The claw started digging itself into Dippers flesh "The last living relative I have doesn´t talk to me so I really don´t have a family".

Dipper looks down at his feet trying to ignore the pain" That´s kind of sad...having no one that cares for you I mean".

Bill stayed in the shade of light blue "I have friends Pinetree !why would I need someone else?".

" But what about love obviously you demons are also able to love considering your friends Tom and Dante´s Situations right now".

Bill turned back to yellow and started laughing 

 

" Kid were not friends! acquaintances at best still lucky for them besides love as you call it. It´s just the sick urge to reproduce trying to dress itself all fancy to trick you.".

Dipper stared at him " That's...uh...well anyways why do you bottle up your emotions and act so jolly all the time?".

Bill looked almost like he was smiling as he removed the claw and stood up both of his arms in the air

"Lie until what you want to become true will be the truth!".

The thirteen-year-old stared " Then what you told me what is the truth and what isn´t ?".

Bill put his arms down and shrugged " Who knows!? maybe everything or maybe nothing? I'm known to be a liar".

The boy was quiet now.

The demon sat back down

" Listen, kid, I meant it when I said I like you. But that doesn´t matter in the long run you understand that don´t you pine tree?".

Dipper nodded sadly.

 

A few days before the second deal Ford told him not even to try redeeming the demon.

Both deals were made for one reason redeem Bill Cipher and stopping the end of the world.

When Dipper mentioned Axolotl he stopped whispering ´Jheselbaum´under his breath.

The Oracle or Jheselbaum that worked with Axolotl was always for destroying Bill she was also the one to help with the anti-possession plate in Ford´s Head.

Ford was stunned that Axolotl would have talked to Dipper about redeeming the Demon instead of destroying him so he vaguely agreed.

Sure the Axolotl talked to him but that wasn´t the main reason why he does what he does.

Stan did not care about the deal or him befriending a demon as long as Dipper did not get hurt and Mabel supported him.

Mabel told him that she realized that the whole summer she was always relying on him and that she should support him too.

No matter how dangerous this was.

 

Both he and Bill sat there in Silence until the boy woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter extra:https://www.deviantart.com/darkangelpuppet01/art/Quite-Adorable-752107527


	15. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil: Unrequited Love, You're the Only One  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HcfVr3oMqQ&t=23s

While Wirt was walking home he did not expect to be run over by someone.

Wirt fell down quite confused about what happened.

He looked up to see a Man. This, Someone, had light grey eyes a beard and long hair.

"I'm terribly sorry are you okay?" the man asked in a familiar deep voice.

Wirt froze he began stuttering " ...I...um I´m fine".

The Man gave him his hand " I should have looked where I was going. What is your name?".

The boy was still wide-eyed but took the hand hesitantly " ...Wirt..my name is Wirt".

 

The Adult smiled  as the boy brushed off the dirt from himself

" I have two tickets for one of today´s theater play. The friend I was going with decided to cancel on me. I want to make it up to you and want you to join me".

Wirt stood up straight and slowly took the ticket " ...I...thank you I guess...um Mr....". 

The Man snickered " Call me Mr. Blackwood, please do give me the honor to see you this evening".

The boy looked flustered but still scared " I ...I think of it".

 

The Man had his Voice.

Maybe it was just a coincidence but the man had the voice of the Beast of the unknown.

It made him afraid that he did not want to be rude if it wasn´t. Wirt looked around, the man was not here anymore. 

With confusion, he stared at the ticket and pocket it in his Jacket. 

 

The evening soon came.

He stood there in the cold before the Theater. He heard a loud gasp and a greeting.

He turned to the side to see Dipper as well as Marco, Tom and Star.

Star was the source of the loud gasp. She was grinning and began chatting with the others.

 

All wore quite fancy clothing for their usual self. Tom, Marco, and Dipper wore black suits while Star wore a short pink dress with a polka-dot pattern and a rond white collar.

While a theater play did not sound like the trio´s cup of tea.

It turned out that Tom wanted to spend time with them by studying the earth´s culture with Star.

Since Earth was very different from Mewni and the Underworld.

He and Star were often forced to go to the theater in Mewni or in the Underrealm.

They were mostly dragged in by their parents.

Though they never went to an earth play.

With all of the Mewnan and Hell plays they been to they could give earth´s theater a chance.

Turns out they all had seats in the balcony areas of the theater.

They chatted a bit till Star pointed out that a man kept looking at him.

 

Wirt looked at the man. The same man that handed him the ticket waved at him.

Mr. Blackwood wore a black victorian inspired suit and he was leaning against a wall waiting till the boy was finish chatting.

The boy apologized to the others and headed to the man.

" I'm glad you decided to join me,"  Mr. Blackwood said. The Boy looked down " ...yeah...it seemed rude not to... so did you wait long?".

The man shook his head smiling pointing to the door where the others already started heading inside.

"Not at all. But we should probably head inside, your friends seem to think so too".

Mr. Blackwood opened the door waiting " after you".

Wirt had to admit the man was acting like quite a gentleman and his friends were here so maybe coming here was not a bad idea after all.

 

Then they finally got to their seats Wirt looked around for the others.

Dipper had a seat near the right of the upper balcony.

While Star, Tom, and Marco sat on the left side of the balcony underneath them. 

He sat back down next to the man. The door slowly closes as the play was going to begin. This was going to be fine right?

 

When the play ended and they headed back down. Wirt heard the man´s voice behind him " Did you enjoy the play?".

Causing the Boy to stop on his way down. " I ... did like it...thank you for inviting me that was really kind".

Both finally went down the stairs as the man replied " Glad you enjoyed yourself, pilgrim".

The boy stopped looking at him with wide eyes. Dammit, he knew it. " W...what did you say?".

The man noticed his mistake trying to keep collected and come up with an excuse" It just felt like something that fits you".

It was just a slip of a tongue. Dante had not been thinking about what he said.

 

He stepped backward ready to bail" No... no, I know who you are, leave me alone!".

The demon grid his teeth in anger and backed the boy to the wall " you're making a scene boy".

Wirt shrieked as the beast trapped him between himself and the wall " Why?...why are you here". 

 

The beast used one of his hands to make the boy face him " For you of course".

He rubbed one of his fingers against the boy's lips. "Your quite remarkable boy".

Wirt was a mix of blushing and being pale out of fear " No.. I ...".

But before the Demon managed to anything he was hit with something.

" Narwhal blast!" he heard Star shouting.

 

Star stood there Wand in hand. A shocked  Tom and confused Marco behind her.

Wirt gasped ignoring the Narwhals on the floor and quickly began to run away.

The Beast stopped at the door cursing himself.

Tom looked at him concerned moving next to him putting a hand on the demon's shoulder

" You okay? Starship´s attacks can do quite the damage". 

Even Star lowered her wand looking relieved.

Tom sighed " Well this did not turn out like expected. I'm sorry man but there's other fish in the water right?".

He put his arm back down after seeing no injuries on the fellow demon and turned to his mates. " ....We should probably go," he said quite awkwardly. Star apologized and nodded. She grabbed Marco´s hand and followed Tom.

Entering the Undead Horse Carriage.

 

Wirt kept running soon bumping into another person. There stood a familiar Girl quite confused.

Dahlia just stood there in the dark of the night.

"I'm sorry can´t talk gotta go," he excused as he wanted to dash away.

Dahlia sighed as she grabbed his arm and pulled out a gun-shaped object.

He heard a click and started feeling a sting on his arm.

His vision started blurring." I'm sorry but I can´t allow that".

Everything started to fade into nothingness.

He blacked out falling down on the cold hard street floor. 

 


	16. Masked Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featured song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZzzjZMFJZM  
> Well, its almost time for ´that chapter´. almost.  
> I need to think how I will even write that.  
> For anyone who has read so far in this story. I want to thank you for giving this story a chance.  
> I never was a person who was good at writing so any support for my work as well as tips are appreciated.

Wirt was startled awake by someone pushing him slightly and calling his name.

He recognized that voice but it could not be.  
His eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by Lorna and Beatrice wearing masks.  
"Finally what were you planning to sleep here until the morning! We have better things to do!"Beatrice looked worried.  
Lorna nodded " We need to get you out of here quick".  
Wirt was confused where he was or what was happening. But the two of them are probably right. He looked around.  
He was in a Bedroom that looked somehow Victorian but it was to modern.  
So he doubted he was somewhere in the unknown.

But when how did Beatrice and Lorna get here?  
And why does he feel so heavy and could barely breathe? He hurt all over...what happened.

 

Beatrice grabbed his hand dragging him out of the bed "Wirt come on! Let´s get you out of here explanations later".  
He never saw her as a human before so he was stunned. She was redhaired with freckles and wore an empire style dress of the Regency area.  
Beatrice dragged him out of the room but he felt like he could barely move. Immediately falling down on the floor.  
The redhead groaned while the Puritan girl giggled. Wirt flinched in pain. But he finally noticed what he was wearing.

He seemed to wear some sort of dress and high heeled shoes that were crushing his foot because of how small they were. They also looked Victorian.  
As well as stockings. From the way, it looked like the Beast choose that clothing to make sure he won´t be able to run away.  
He now got why he could barely breathe. He wore an old corset. A corset that was crushing his inner organs. He grabbed his throat in pain noticing a choker.  
Beatrice sighed " Do ...do you want a mirror? I doubt you can get undressed by yourself with the clothes your wearing".

Wirt nodded immediately the smell of flowers on him slightly making him feel queasy.  
Lorna guided him to the large Mirror in the room. He looked at himself. Just as he thought. A rose ornament was placed on his hair for decoration.  
He himself did not wear a mask.  
His waist got crushed to something impossible for a boy or girl thanks to the corset. His waist was almost as small as Margueritte Grey´s.  
Thinking of the teahouse made him feel slightly sick remembering they were dead but he also wanted to smile thinking of the story.  
The Dress itself was black Velvet a fabric that is terrible to sew.

But not really as puffy as a Victorian dress it was rather flat for the style of dress.  
Maybe it was because a Crinoline or Hoopskirt would not fit through the small doors. It was already hard to move without the extra fluff.  
He learned that from his mother who chooses to sometimes sew out of a hobby that velvet was terrible to sew. There is also a lot of flower designs in lace.  
It looked really expensive as if this was to show him off. There also was a black feather cape a bit shorter than the beasts a flower shaped button keeping it close.  
The Choker was made to look like thorns . He was thankful they did not make him wear makeup.

This whole thing was probably a less making him look like a girl but rather just to keep him from moving much unless he wanted to pass out.  
It made an escape harder as well as showing off riches and the boy itself. Walking made him feel like he was walking on glass. He barely could keep balance.  
Wirt searched around the room his clothes were nowhere in sight. He tried to get to the bed to try to get the shoes off but Beatrice stopped him.  
" We don´t have time for that. Come on we just drag you out" she said taking his hand. Lorna who wore a bat mask was right behind him as they ran out of the room to the halls.

Wirt swallowed everything in this building was plant-based. He never saw so many floral decorations. He tried his hardest not to trip letting himself get dragged.  
Breathing was so hard. They stopped before the stairs." Lorna, you think we can carry him? I don´t want him to fall and break his neck"Beatrice exclaimed.  
Lorna squeaked in surprise but nodded. Wirt stared at the portraits on the wall. Recognizing one of them to be a younger Adelaide.  
He tried to take a deep breath and lifted his dress and began going down. Lorna and Beatrice looked at him slightly shocked.  
Beatrice grabbed him and tried to lift him " Darn it why are you so heavy!". The black-haired girl tried to help. They began hearing talking from downstairs now that it was almost midnight.  
The red-haired girl in the bird mask began to swear almost dropping the boy. She looked down.

Autie Whisperers was downstairs so was Ffraid. Enoch was on her shoulder. Both woman also wearing masks. The clock began to exclaim the time.  
It was Midnight.  
"Times up...there's no way we can sneak him out now" said Ffraid shaking her head. Beatrice and Lorna slowly put him down.  
Enoch looked amused while the others looked saddened and disappointed.  
Wirt looked at them " W..where are we and how are you here?". The girl in the bird masked answered " Well turns out that there is a door out of the unknown. She brought us here to save you".  
She looked at Ffraid who slowly walked up the stairs to them.

The chatter became louder and music began playing. The Woman with the cloud dress who wore the only colorful mask out of the group gave him her hand.  
He looked at Beatrice and Lorna both did not move they just looked down. He hesitated but took her hand and slowly went down the stairs.  
Once down she smiled and Enoch jumped down from her shoulder. Beatrice grinded her teeth followed them to the Garden.  
Lorna and Mildred stood there looking at each other for a few seconds and ran after them.

The Garden itself had was rather huge. Plants of all kinds grew there.  
Even trees. A huge Edelwood tree was a centerpiece. There also there a lot of people in masks that he did not know. Dahlia was the first one he saw that he knew.  
She brought him here, didn´t she?Why did she do that? Did she organize this?

He turned away not wanting to look at her. The man he remembers to be the Beast from earlier approached him.  
He took his hand and kissed it " Don´t you look lovely". The boy frowned. He did not know what to do.  
Wirt felt his breathing to be heavy. It was tiring to breathe but he needed to get out of here somehow.  
But he did not know where he was. He could barely move and he was surrounded.  
Even with Beatrice and Lorna here and the beautiful imagery, it felt like hell.

The Beast put an Arm around him guiding him away from Beatrice and the others. Wirt looked at them with pleading eyes.  
He soon was forced to dance with the Beast. He felt ill. His body will probably be deformed from the corset and shoes even if it was only this night he wore them.  
He felt miserable.  
Wirt did not know why the Beast wanted him out of all people. Why him.  
He got swirled around like a ragdoll.

He did not want to speak up.  
He felt as if all the eyes were on him.He felt them Laughing at him.  
But no one laughed it was all his imagination.  
Wirt swore he saw Dipper and Dahlia near the food.  
The Demon lifted his Head making him face him.  
Wirt did not want to look at the monster so he closed his eyes.

He felt lips on his.  
The beast that almost turned his brother into a tree a few months ago was kissing him.  
Trying to get him to part his lips.  
Wirt did not want to be here but he did not know what to do.  
He could not breathe maybe he should let go and let it happen.  
It was just one kiss right. He tried his best to think of Sara and the others anything but being here.  
He opened his mouth letting the Beast kiss him deeper.  
But he tried to ignore it and think of other things.

Think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Greg is waiting for him at home and so are his parents.  
He has to get home alive. Once he felt their lips separate he opened his eyes. He sadly still was here.  
They have been dancing for about an hour or two he did not know. Classical music was still playing.

The Beast grabbed his waist and dragged him away from the others out of the garden. He swallowed. He had to get out of here somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterextra: https://www.deviantart.com/darkangelpuppet01/art/OTGW-Pecurious-Soul-Garden-Masquerade-Outfits-753255827


	17. Masked Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter. Dahlia, Bill, and Dipper during the Masked dance.  
> So a while ago I ordered the journal 3 since I don´t have it yet but it's still not here.  
> I really wanted to continue the story once I read both Flatland: a romance of many dimensions and Journal 3 since this chapter will be about Bill and Dipper but oh well the journal 3 related stuff just has to wait.  
> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5E4W1G2S4I

Dipper Pines tried to ignore the situation he was in, as he was currently stuck in a garden floating in the mindscape feeling awful.

Bill who was possessing him was the reason he got dragged into this mess. 

The triangle was currently chatting with the small witch named Dahlia.

She seemed cute and nice at first but the closer you hear her talking it became very clear that she was quite a Sadist or a Psychopath.

 

Dipper looked at Bill pleading to head home and forget today. But maybe this was the chance to actually get the demon to talk.

He tapped the Demon on the shoulder "Bill... can we talk a bit?".

Bill turned to him " What's the matter kid bored already? try spending over a million years in the mindscape".

Dahlia smiled and he decided to leave them to find her fellow coven members.

 

The Demon grinned and headed to a bench to sit down. Dipper sat down next to him going with his hand through his own hair in frustration.

"...So? what is it kid?" the Demon said noticing Dante leaving the Garden.

 

Mason was looking at him concerned "...you seem very okay with this situation. It doesn't seem right that you guys did this.".

This situation kinda reminds him of the time gnomes were trying to kidnap his sister to marry her and he did not like it one bit. 

 

Bill looked at him strangely " Ah I forgot that your marriage system now works based on love. You know that was not always like that right and neither is it in my home dimension".

The demon was pointing at Beatrice and Lorna who looked worryingly at the door unsure what to do.

" If those two stayed alive until they were adults. It's most likely that their parents would have given them away to the richest suitor 

Besides, in their time period, women were not able to do much as they were seen as inferior and since they grew up like that they can not rebel in this situation to go off and rescue the boy".

 

The demons yellow slit eyes landed on the boy next to him

" Even if they were from this time period they most likely won't be acting on their thoughts. They freeze or tell themselves someone else might save him since they can´t defeat a demon"

Dipper looked away " You mentioned the same is in your home-dimension?".

If he can get the demon to talk about his past some more maybe he can find something. Anything.

 

Bill froze a bit and grinned trying to brush it off "Oh did I ?".

Dipper glared at him so Bill began to speak.

"Well, I guess I tell you Pinetree. The Woman in my home dimension are all lines and quite a force to reckon with. But they still get married to a shape that's suited to their class.If they are able to birth a shape with higher statues it will be seen as an honor but the child will be taken away from them...lost my brother that way too".

The human boy looked at him " Is that why he doesn´t talk to you because he doesn´t know you? or because of your lower class?".

 

The Demon stopped talking so the boy decided to look around.

The Mindscape was pretty dull with its greyscale but Dipper still enjoyed the flowers from there he sat.

He maybe could understand a bit of why Bill would quickly get bored of the grey setting. He could not imagine spending every day in such a grey world.

But it's only because he was used to colors right? Colors must have existed in Bill´s dimension too right he was after all yellow...or did it. 

The more mysteries were pilling up the more he wanted to know.

This garden sure was beautiful through even if he only gets to see it in greys.

 

Bill stood up "Let´s get you home".

The boy nodded following the triangle in his body through the crowd of witches and demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterextra: https://78.media.tumblr.com/f8e9cba0753151e45da2ba4968baed27/tumblr_pa2k37tLGo1ujiqwho5_1280.jpg


	18. Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRASS - Submission  
> It´s time! ...I'm terrible I apologize in advance  
> god dammit I have an earworm of coin locker baby.Oo  
> also, no smut or lemon here I'm cutting it off at the fun part have fun imaging hehe -evil laugh-  
> Featured song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPLJjlEohKU

Wirt knew he needed to escape somehow.

They were walking up the stairs slowly almost elegant so he won´t hurt himself.

Dahlia seemed to have noticed their departure as she quickly ran after them despite being in a conversation with her aunt.

"...um Master before you go I just want to give you a status report".

The demon stopped walking to listen what Dahlia wanted to tell him.

Wirt looked desperately around for a way he could escape.

The witchling shifted her feet nervously as she spoke

"  I ...been working for a while for this plan stayed up a few nights only staying awake to a mix of coffee and energy drinks. We gathered a bunch of blackmail including a kidnapping.".

 

Wirt´s eyes were wide as he started to pay attention ´a kidnapping?´

." We even set up a bamboo torture. Funny really the man we kidnapped has been identified as his biological father" she said rather casual.

"and he wanted to spend the weekends with his son. His parents probably think he is with him."

Wirt had tears in his eyes. His parents think he is fine? How did this girl even find out half this stuff? " How?" 

"Ah?... are you crying? How? easy actually I'm not as confident in my magic as I am in hacking. I could easily hack into webcams, social media, and phones! by the way, this Sara girl...probally won´t talk to you anymore...anyways Have a nice weekend you two".

 

She simply rushed back to the party as if she did not even care about half the things she just admitted to doing.

The beast ignored the fact that the boy was crying and handed him his hand.

or claw? Does it really matter he did not know? All he felt was sadness and hopelessness. Despair.

He took the Demons hand it did not matter anymore. Nothing matters. He let himself be guided up the stairs.

Spending the weekend here. What a hopeless disaster.

Even if he found a way out who knows what they do to his father and even then he had no idea where he exactly is and how to get home.

 

He was guided back to the room he woke up in.

He felt so tired. His feet hurt and breathing was hard.

"Please sit down...you must be tired boy," the beast said. Why was his voice so strangely calming?

Wirt glared at him but sat down." Why would you care!".

The beast laughed at that. Why was that so amusing.

Dante stroked away the tears on the boy´s cheek and smiled.

Wirt looked away "Please let me go, there's nothing I can offer you so please".

"Quite the contrary loverboy. There's a lot you can offer and I intend to keep you"the deep voice that haunted so many nightmares he had said.

Wirt glared "Keep me? What for!?".

 

He did not receive an Answer however instead, the Being he hated so much began kissing his cheek and traveled down with the kisses to his neck.

Wirt knew if he kept breathing so hard he would pass out.

The Beast bit down on his neck causing him to shriek as the demon licked off the blood.

The Beast looked at the mark he now left on the shivering boy's skin.

He kneeled down to remove the boy´s shoes. 

Wirt felt kinda relieved once the first shoe was off. The crushing feeling was gone but his toes were completely red and he saw some wounds.

"If you stayed any longer in them you might get some ballerina feet"the being laughed at him.

"That´s not funny" he replied.

The Beast planted a kiss on one of the wounds and removed the second shoe.

Wirt felt the relief of being free from those terrible shoes wash over him. 

" I hate you," Wirt said quite sincerely.  He kept repeating the words.

 

"Well, I just gotta change that" the being said who was now sitting next to him unbuttoning the cape and unzipping the dress.

The Dress and cape soon were gone only the corset, underwear and the stockings remaining.

The Demon took his sweet time with removing the corset. 

Wirt could finally breathe once it was gone.

He took deep breathes of air. That was a horrible experience.

The Beast pushed him down so Wirt was now laying on top of the many pillows.

As the Beast smiled at him pinning him down.

All Wirt could do was glare at him and swear under his breath.

He did not want to give up so easily but what choice was there.

The Demon was gonna have his way with him and he could do nothing but let him.

. He could feel his underwear getting removed and a claw or finger enter him to stretch him.

"It won´t hurt too much just bare with it," the Beast said.

With that Wirt closed his Eyes and just let it happen.

 

 

 


	19. Dog Rose (Nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a smut chapter? ....yes a smut/rape chapter ...for some reasons I now have flashbacks to Boyfriend to death...Oo  
> Just skip it its not good anyways  
> Rose (Dog): Pleasure and pain  
> I did say I would update this weekend.  
> Songforthischapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdS6FMB2620

Wirt was trying to keep his eyes closed even then he felt the demon enter him.

He only wanted it to be over as quickly as possible.

It felt painful and he was not mentally or body wise prepared for it enough.

He wanted to get out of here but he didn´t. He didn´t move and let it happen.

 

He tried to remain calm only to notice the Demon was not moving as if he waited for Wirt to open his eyes or to relax a bit.

He should not give the demon the satisfaction of doing everything the demon wanted him to do.

But he had to do something since he felt extremely uncomfortable at this position with the demon not moving at all.

 

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly.

The Demon looked down at him with admiration.

Wirt shifted uncomfortably under the demon unsure if that was what he was supposed to do.

Dante smirked as he finally started to move slowly.

Obviously, the demon was enjoying the reactions the boy gave him. 

The demon leaned in to cover the boy with kisses all over his body.

The Demon´s movements were getting faster but still remaining gentle.

As if the being did not want to hurt him too badly.

 

The boy´s face was incredibly red at this point as he could no longer hold back moans despite trying to.

 Dante was whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Things about how cute he was or how he longed for this.

Wirt really did not know what to feel about any of the demon´s words.

The rhythm of the thrusts changed becoming faster more animalistic and erratic. 

 

The arms that he wrapped around the demons back started to dig into the demon's flesh. 

Soon he felt himself being filled up and himself coming.

He felt the demon pulling out. The boy was breathing heavily.

 

Wirt felt Dante embracing him. The boy yawned as he was leaning on the demon´s bare chest.

Tears still rolling down his cheek.

The demon felt kinda cold but he did not care because he was just so tired and he only wanted to sleep.

Dante was stroking his hair.

His Eyelids felt heavy, slowly closing as he drifted to the dreamscape.

 


	20. Rose Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROSE LEAF: You May Hope  
> Wirt finds the Beast confusing, to say the least.  
> featured song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxaTAFXgykU

He awoke to smell of fresh cooking and flowers.

Wirt rubbed his eyes noticing that the Beast was gone and on the bedside table a plate with fresh green tea and warm breakfast stood. 

There also appeared to be a vase with fresh Red roses.

His clothes were folded neatly on top of a chair near a desk were a note lay.

Wirt shook his head to get a clear head and turned to breakfast.

Did they seriously make him breakfast and bring it to him.

He was not sure if he could eat it but it did smell and look delicious.

Eggs, bacon and a lot of other breakfast foods were neatly lined up on the plate.

A few bites won´t hurt, right? ...Unsure of why he ended up eating it all.  

 

Once he finished he tried getting out of bed, but the immense pain made it difficult.

His feet looked wounded but all he could do is flinch in pain.

Staying in a bed would not help him. He managed to get dressed and slowly opened the door looking around.

The hall was empty only flowers decorating the hall.

Wirt also noticed a watering can near his door. 

The person that brought him breakfast was probably the one that watered the plants to make sure they won't die.

He slowly left the room making sure he won´t make much noise while closing the white wooden door.

 

Wirt made his way downstairs only to be greeted by a woman with black hair and a sunhat and a dress removing dead leaves from the plants.

"Good morning did you sleep well?" she asked as she did not even look at him and just cared about the plants.

 He stuttered a bit while answering " ...n..n.ot really".

She turned to him "Want to talk about it? I can even make you some more food if you want to".

Wirt could tell she was actually a nice person. He felt no malice or anything but positive emotions while looking at her.

"no that's fine you don´t have to".

She smiled "What about tea? I can make you any Tea you want then you can tell me if anything bothers you".

 

He soon found himself in the kitchen with some white tea sitting on the kitchen.

The witch known as Poppy Drake was sitting across of him drinking her own tea who seemed troubled now after listening to Wirt´s complaining.

He told her as much as he knew except for the kidnapping.

He wanted to find his father if he could or at least protect him by staying for that weekend and he did not want the Witch to pity

him more than she already did. He could see it in her face that she is pained by hearing everything.

"Dahlia never said anything of her new job to anyone."

"I'm so sorry you got brought here against your will I would not take such a job but Dahlia always acted pretty cold since her mother died"

she said taking another sip. "Huh? seriously you are working for the Beast too aren´t you?" he asked. 

She sighed circling the cup´s rim with her finger

 

"Yeah kind of? I have been living here for a while and these people are my family in a way "

"but I always believed in the good of people and love...Dahlia doesn´t".

Poppy looked to the side as if she is avoiding to say that.

"Ever think of why a Spider cannibalizes its mate? or why humans try so hard to prove their intelligence over other creatures even if it hurts others?".

Wirt looked up not sure what to answer. What was she trying to tell him?

The woman finished her tea and looked at him straight in the eye

 

"It´s in their nature and it's as simple as that. The same goes for upbringing. How you lived your life changes what kind of person you are! " she smiled innocently at him.

"Like if you lived in a country where its normal to have multiple wives or there the age of consent is a lot lower then everywhere else well then you won´t understand what´s wrong with that when other people tell you that's wrong! You just don´t get it because you grew up with it being a normal thing! I advise to only listen to what your heart tells you and remember that even in horrible situation happiness can be found " she continued.

"Morals are something that is taught not born with ...so have you tried to talk to Dante? Give him a chance. He's not as bad as you think he is...seriously he´s not. Its just culture and species difference that...".

Dahlia came in arms crossed leaning on the door interrupting her

" There you are. Poppy...Dante said thanks that you brought Walter breakfast".

 

Poppy stood up and began cleaning up the dishes "Just what I do. If you excuse me I'm going back to gardening". 

Once she finished she gave the boy a genuine smile and walked towards the door.

 

The darker skinned woman left and Dahlia glared at her

"Poppy! Cooking is Sage´s job! Also, would you stop replanting the weeds somewhere else instead of just removing or killing them!".

A voice came from the Hall " They are useful in their own ways! Trust me for once will you!". 

 

Wirt looked at her shocked.

Dahlia glared at him " Dante is looking for you he's waiting in the music room. It's up the stairs the first room to the right".

A loud crash came from the hall " Aster did you break another Vase?!" she screamed running out to catch the man before he ran away. 

She cursed herself for having to deal with the other Witches stupidity.

 

The boy stood up and made his way up the stairs and opened the door Dahlia mentioned. 

The Beast no longer in his human form and was playing the violin.

Wirt looked around to be greeted with multiple musical instruments and books.

He slowly stepped inside immediately sitting down in the next chair he could find since he was in way too much pain to move.

 

"You're awake that´s good, I was afraid I had to come and get you," the Beast said putting down the violin.

" So...your into music? I mean I did hear you sing a bit ...so it makes sense did not know you played any instruments"he said.

´Oh my god, Wirt stop talking he will just be angry´he muttered.

The Beast laughed at that " I had a long time to spend on something the finer arts are just what I choose to do". 

"Oh yeah...makes sense," the boy said.

 

It was weird to talk to that monster about something so normal.

The time where he first met him was made him seen so unrelatable and scary.

But the more he heard the Beast talk about his hobby with music he felt like that was not all there was to the monster.

That maybe just maybe Poppy was right and he should give him at least a chance.

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 


	21. Lily of the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LILY-0F-THE-VALLEY: Return to happiness  
> The happiness is short lived.  
> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xly2WfQw3AY

The dinner time was awkward. The witches set him up to be near the Beast.

Meanwhile both Beatrice and Lorna looked really happy and stunned.

Apparently, they spend the day with Poppy once she was done with gardening.

The Witch showed them around causing the girls to see alot of technology in progress.

She made them new clothes based on the girls time periods to make them feel more comfortable.

Beatrice seemed to have accidentally spilled the white tea Poppy made them.

 

So then she showed the girls how a washing machine worked causing them to ask a bunch of questions.

Poppy herself was not present for Dinner as she was doing the hanging the laundry. Though apparently according to the others she ate mostly alone in the gardens sometimes Dahlia joined her.

But once Dahlia did their talking would slowly turn to arguments and then things did not end well for the others. 

Dahlia even admitted to stomping Poppy´s favorite sunflowers once. The arguments were always pretty petty. 

Speaking of Dahlia he asked her awhile ago how his father was.

She said the man was just sleeping and won't remember anything about the kidnapping.

It was just a safety measure she took to make sure the boy stays here the weekend. 

She allowed him to see him but not to enter the room any further saying something about not waking him up.

 

Wirt stared blankly at the food.

The food was prepared by the second oldest witch in the coven Sage. It was almost like too fancy for a simple meal as they got an appetizer, dinner with a side dish and then dessert.

They even asked him if he wanted anything special as they would be happy to prepare it.

Which he declined too not bother them too much.

Most of the ingredients seemed to be self-grown from what he could tell.

 

Wirt looked over at the others.

Dante was not eating just drinking wine from what he could tell. 

Maybe it was not wine, he really did not know and did not want to ask.

He wondered if demon´s don´t have to eat or why Dante was not laying a finger on any of the dishes.

Meanwhile, Beatrice was already at the Crème brûlée with strawberries while Lorna who seemed to take her time as she was still at the appetizer a simple salad.

The last time Wirt had such a meal was at Quincy Endicott´s Mansion back then Beatrice could not really eat any of it.

Now that she was back to being human she seemed to eat as much as she could.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was still awkward but he no longer felt as threatened as he felt before.

Dante was teaching him how to play the piano.

The Demon could play really well and he was amazed at the beautiful music. 

The music was really calming causing Wirt to smile.

They began playing together. The Beast would show him what to play and he should try to follow.

Outside it looked like it was getting darker.

The Beast said it would be fine if the boy wanted his own chamber to sleep in and that he would let one be prepared for him.

He also was welcome to ask for anything he wanted.

 

Once the evening came, there was a knock on the music room door. 

Dante seemed on the edge as if sensing that something was wrong. "Come in," the demon said.

There was Sage, Beatrice behind her in a sleeping gown she seemed to have borrowed from Dahlia.

"Sir ...I have bad news. One of our witches has seemed to have disappeared. ...Poppy did not come to get food so we all went searching for her. We looked everywhere in the building and the garden.

Only to find a half-open book and her hat. She never leaves and mostly stays in the gardens".

 The middle-aged woman revealed a note she had seemed to have crushed in anger.

 

  *  One by one you will be gone, One more will be taken. One for the one you will be taken. Take this as a Verdict. If you continue to work for this things.



          I will not go easy on you humans. Your judgment day has come. I won´t allow such creatures to exist.

 

Dante excused himself and stormed off obviously angry. Sage looked at the demon concerned and then turned to Wirt.

"I think you should probably sleep, Your room is prepared it should be easy to find we put a note on the door, you had quite the day so please rest we will go sort this out," Sage said.

She then disappeared leaving him and Beatrice in the room. Beatrice gave him a look and they headed back to their rooms. 

"Do you want me and Lorna to sleep over? Just to protect you so you won´t be kidnapped twice this week!" she said smirking elbowing him.

 

Wirt frowned not saying anything just giving her a strange look. Did she seriously just say that.

It wasn´t as if he wanted to get kidnapped. There was also no need for two girls to sleep over in his room.

Just the thought alone made him blush. No Lorna and Beatrice could not stay in his room.

" Seriously though don´t get kidnapped again! If you will so god help me" she said as she opened the door her and Lorna's temporary room.

Only one day more and you can leave so why does it feel like its gonna be an eternity.


	22. Gypsophila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gypsophila- Fertility  
> Sorry I have not updated recently.I have had a writer's block for a while  
> Chaptersong: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsOzzgIB-2o

Wirt just left his room. Wearing his usual attire.

Sage was the one who put his original clothes in the room.

Since he woke up he had a terrible stomach ache. 

Maybe if he ate something it would go away. He stopped in the hallway.

There was the Beast talking to some of the witches.

Probably about Poppy´s disappearance.

They were almost blocking the way. Beatrice and Lorna waiting at the stairs.

He stood there for a while. They seemed to finally notice him as Dante commanded them to get out.

They rushed away back to their Jobs.

Dante smiled at him "Your awake early loverboy".

Wirt looked at him "Did you guys not sleep you all look tired". " I don´t need sleep Pilgrim" he just simply said.

They started walking downstairs and headed to the kitchen together with Lorna and Beatrice.

Sage was there filling the water kettle with Water from the Sink. 

 

The older Witch was looking like she would fall asleep if she did not pay attention.

Dahlia was there too helping with preparing food.

Dahlia spoke up as she began preparing milk tea. "Your gonna go home today right...Aster can drive you and your dad home" she said yawning.

She has gotten the least amount of sleep from the looks of it. Wirt grabbed his stomach in pain.

" We probably all gonna be busy through with finding out the asshole that kidnapped Poppy" she was so tired and angry that she seemed to have not noticed that she put way too much sugar into the tea.

Once she realized it she sighed and emptied the cup by the sink.

You would think this would not affect the Beast but even he looked unnerved. Not angry per say but just annoyed and in unease.

Wirt shifted uncomfortably as Dahlia handed him a new cup and a plate of fried eggs. 

 

He thanked her. Beatrice and Lorna were talking to each other. Wirt bit his lip nervously "So are you guys heading back to the Unknown".

Beatrice smiled "Well I will. Don´t want my family to worry too much about me...through maybe I come to visit you just to make sure you don´t do something stupid". 

Lorna blushed "me... and Auntie are considering to stay for a... while at least". Enoch jumped on the counter.

Ffraid following him into the kitchen.

"Well, we should probably head out then soon. Our towns probably miss us as well...Brother be careful I don´t want to see you hurt again".

Dante just nodded at her. The Angel looking woman gave him a warm smile before catching Dante of guard with a hug.

They waited till Beatrice finished her food and left.

Wirt sat there for a while.

Something felt so wrong about seeing such a creature like the Beast with such a worried expression.

"You should probably go home too Pilgrim. Dahlia should be about to wake your Father. If you need anything tell Tom. I will try my best to get to you as fast as I can".

 

His stomach ache was still there but he ignored it "Beast...what was that letter all about".

The Beast frowned "Nothing that should bother you. This is a personal problem and I don´t want to drag you into this".

Wirt looked down at his feet. Who was he to argue with that? Aster was at the door "You coming the way back is quite a drive".

Wirt nodded looking back at the Beast who was in his Thoughts. He got into the Car. His Father was back to sleeping but in the Car.

At least someone gets to have a good night sleep. Even if it was because of a Spell. He looked back at the large house a few times while they were driving away.

* * *

 

Somewhere else two Shadows were putting on a Play on a Stage.

The shadows dancing and playing while the Audience was empty except for one person.

 

´A long time ago The first Angels fell down and became Demons. But the Demons started to evolve into a completely different species than the Angels.´

´Soon after the first humans populated the earth and the demons were no longer the same as the Angels. The first problems occurred. Beings that should not have fallen for each other had Children.

They were unsure if it was simply the Demons or the Angels that were just playing around or if it was genuine Love but the soon birthed Hybrids became a problem for everyone.

Nephilim were the first hybrids that got banned. Angels fooled around with humans and created powerful monsters.

Then the Angel Demon hybrids were banned and lastly the Cambions.

The  Heavens and the Hells recognized that the Hybrids were threats to anyone.

And soon anyone that even pressured such a relationship was hunted down.

Mostly ending in Death of the parents and of the Child.

Through some of the Angels that job it was to hunt these pairs down gotten so used to it that it almost became a game to them.

If the Children miraculously survived the Angels if they found them would torment them till the hybrids themselves would find a way to kill themselves.

The Angels did not care what kind of damage they would do while getting rid of the abominations´. 

 

The Shadows stopped moving the curtain lowering for the interlude.

The Man that watched them looked angry at the two girls that peeked out from the curtain.

He spread his large wings that were covered in Eyes just as much as his whole body was.

He threw the Wineglass he had in his hand at them.

The little girls screeched ducking.

One had her wings hit with the glass.

The little Valkyrie looked at the Angel shocked. The imp girl shuddered as she grabbed the Valkyrie´s hand.

"Way to make it sound like some tragedy and make us sound like the villains." he sneered

"you better make up for it by remaking your script"

The two nodded and rushed off behind the curtain.

 

 


	23. Zinna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZINNA-Never forget absent friends.  
> Wirt finally was home.Why does he worry about the beast?  
> He shouldn't care, should he?  
> (06.03.18. another chapter before my birthday tomarrow.Im gonna update maybe next week because I will probably celebrate this saturday with my friends so there wont be anymore updates for this week)  
> Chaptersong: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_OWfHOHq_U

He was back home and just like Daliha said his dad did not remember a thing.

He soon headed out after his mom thanked him.

Greg was pocking out from the corner he was playing with his frog.

Wirt headed to his room before Greg could question him about what he was doing or where he had been.

 

There's no way he's gonna drag Greg back into stuff involving the Unknown not after they moved to keep them from thinking about that place.

His parents even made him go through therapy. His stomach still felt like someone kicked it.

He noticed a message on his phone.

It was Sara

The girl he used to have a crush on. Someone else that was aware of the Unknown.

They dated for a while but broke up because they did not think a long distance relationship would work.

She and his other friends were saying they wanted to stay in contact so he would write them from time to time.

Sara apparently knew the Unknown very well even if she never actually called it that.

She would continue to travel to the in the Unkown when she slept.

While he and Greg made sense to go to the Unkown while sleeping.

Since they did have a near-death experience.

The time they ended up in the Unkown in their dreams was very close to the day of the accident.

He never actually asked Sara however why she was there.

´You okay? you don´t sound like you did something happen?´.

 ´S..sorry got hacked. Don´t worry  I am alright´.

´You sure ?´ she typed.

´I'm sure don't worry´ he sighed sliding down to the floor.

He was thankful that whatever Dahlia sent her it wasn´t as harmful as he thought.

His father was also okay.

Dahlia just made it sound like she did something horrible to make him...

Maybe he should lay down.

* * *

 

It has been weeks.

He would sometimes suffer heavy backpains or Headaches or stomachaches to the point where he rather stayed inside.

Well besides going to school.

He would also sometimes feel dizzy and sleepless. He did not know why but he tried to ignore it till it stopped which it usually did.

Yesterday he did not feel any pain anymore. 

 

But the worry that something bad was happening still haven´t left him and he finally decided to talk to the Beast again.

Even if he was busy he had to know what was happening that made him freak out so much.

So the next chance he had he talked to Tom to get in contact with the Beast.

That night when he awoke because of a noise there he was leaning on his window in his true form.

White eyes stared at him"You called loverboy?". Wirt looked at him shocked.

"...yes...Beast...what is happening to you". The being blinked then sighed walking over to him.

Wirt normally would be terrified but for some reason, he felt safe.

Safer than he ever felt. The demon petted his head "You should not worry about things like that young lover...its a personal thing".

Wirt closed his eyes "Just tell me please".The demon tilted his head to the side

 

"Very well then...back then my siblings and me were very very young our parents were killed we thought it was one of the purgatories monsters that found its way into the Unknown".

Wirt´s eyes were wide."We found their corpses later. If our mother did not tell us to hide who knows what would have happened...I only found out very late in my life why they died".

He took Wirts hand " My mother was an angel who ran away with a demon for that they were punished. The creature that did it came back when we helped the witches".

"T..thats horrible" he stuttered.

 

"They were at fault that I was bound to that lantern and keep it lit. I did not want to die...no one really wants to die maybe just escape for a while".

"The world is a cruel mistress. The world has no true evil or true good just in-betweens fighting their fights for their selfish desires of happiness" he kissed his hand.

Beatrice once said the world wasn´t fair and the beast tale reminded him of that. She also said that he himself had no willpower. Beatrice seemed right with so many things.

" So young lover keep out of this. Such a goodhearted soul has no right to be involved in such a thing".

 

Wirt looked at him " So you're gonna hunt down whatever that thing is?".

The being nodded "Even if it takes my life as long as my sister and brother are safe".

None of this excused anything the being did but it made him feel comfortable. The latern was gone.

But he did not like this at all. Soon the being would leave and probably die horribly by whatever that thing was.

There was a reason why he did not blow out the latern and instead just left with Greg.

 

He got snapped out of his thoughts then the being turned around ready to leave but he spoke up before the demon left.

He did not know what he was thinking or if he was thinking at all "You..don't have to go yet. You could spend the night if you want that is".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterextra: https://www.deviantart.com/darkangelpuppet01/art/Redrawing-old-Sketches-nr2-Poetree-763288165


	24. Dogwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogwood-Durability  
> Dogwood (flowering)-am I indifferent to you?  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydL4TrO-51A

Wirt felt ill since that night.

He considered not going to school the first day after but he did not want to worry the others.

Greg was also curious about it but Wirt dismissed it.

In the end, Greg walked with him to school before heading to his own constantly question him.

At school Star and Marco were actually relieved to see him. Janna and Jackie also joined them during lunch.

Things seemed normal for a few weeks except that he felt sleepy or dizzy most of the time.

But after that things seemed to get worse he found himself no longer being able to eat some of the things he used to like.

 

The next month started and Janna and Star suggested they study together.

He was hesitant to let them come over.

Janna has a niche of stealing his stuff and Star was well Star.

But in the end, both of them ended up at his house while he had to help them with learning since the two were about to write a math test.

Janna told him Star mostly gets bad grades because she hates studying while Marco always aced them.

Star did not learn with Marco course she gets even more distracted.

 

True to her word Star sat on his bed bouncing up and down.

Janna meanwhile already had her math book out.

He sighed rubbing his eyes tired.

Star did goof up alot while he tried explaining to Janna what this was about.

Janna herself did pay attention even taking notes but he could tell why she needs tutoring.

She said that she hardly pays attention in class.

Its easier to go through this stuff on her own than listening to Miss Skullnick.

She closed the book with a sigh as they were about done for today.

Star herself was well not making much progress.

She did write a few things done but not much and the paper was full of doodles.

 

They thanked him before they left. Before going back to his room he noticed Greg sleeping his frog in his hand. 

He smiled as he walked by to be surprised by seeing Dante roaming in his room. Wirt looked at him confused.

"Ah, loverboy I wanted to check on you. How have you been since I last saw you?" the demon said looking through the boy's poetry notebook.

Wirt sat down on his bed noticing the demon had a wound on his arm "It could be better..wait is that...what happened?".

Dante looked at his hand there was a deep cut which was currently oozing with black oil instead of blood.

"I may have had a run-in with a certain someone but it should not concern you". 

Things would keep going like that.

Beast would visit once a week and they would spend most of the night together.

Talking or just spending it together till the boy fell asleep.

Wirt actually liked their small talks and the times then the Beast would sing for him.

The beast sometimes came to his room wounded and he ended up patching the demon up.

Because of that he always had a medical set in his room now.

He started to actually like the demon and he was getting worried.

Expessialy hearing that half of the coven was now missing.

It was always late in the night then the others slept. 

 

Wirt started noticing weird things like looking like he had gained weight despite eating less.

Everyone noticed that.

His mom and dad did not think much of it.

Greg kept asking him about everything only to have to shrug it off.

Star was constantly grinning at him but would not tell him why.

Marco was helping him way more then he was seeing him.

He now understood why Marco was called the safe kid by everyone.

Janna and Jackie gave him only weird looks.

Wirt really wanted to know what Star and Marco knew.

But every time he wanted to ask they would be in a bad situation.

Apparently, the teens were trying to help monsters and Mewmans to get along in Star´s home dimension.

which was harder than everyone thinks.

Dante seemed to have noticed something too during his nightly visits being alot often and more grabby and protective.

 

His clothes no longer fit so well and this was getting ridiculous.

He also seemed to snap alot more at Greg which he thought he had stopped.

Since well the unknown. He also noticed that he gained weight only on his belly.

Everything else was still mostly the same.

This could not be, right? This had to be a joke.

No, it absolutely can´t be.

That did not make even a brink of sense.

He groaned why does life have to hate him so much.

 

 

 


	25. Pimpernel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pimpernel-Change  
> Janna decides to help Wirt with research.  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKz2jZN3HUE

He was glad that Janna agreed to help him with finding out what exactly was going on.

Janna is the girl you would go for when it comes to occult stuff.

plus she once dated a skeleton getting her opinion on this was a good idea.

He hoped.

Jackie decided to help too hearing that Janna would be there. So that's where they were now.

He could swear the more the time he spends with Jackie that was something off about her.

But he could not figure out what exactly. He invited them both to figure this out with him.

Janna had a bunch of books on the floor looking through them all while Jackie had a laptop in her lap.

 

Wirt could not make heads or tails through this. Janna gave him some weird pregnancies in mythology that he should look into.

Most of them were gods. Birth through the Skull of her father: Athena. Born from foam: Aphrodite.

Dionysus: born from his father's thigh. Frost giants giving birth with their armpits. Gods being born from a hand.

Half of these were just disturbing bizarre. like really really weird.

He wondered if any of these were true or just some myth.

Afterall demons were real, so we're talking animals and other strange creatures.

 

Janna told Jackie she should research witches and demons.

Giving her notes on things she should research like the Walpurgis night. Demon Marks and so on.

Janna noticed how Wirt stared at the mythology notebook strangely.

She looked at him "How about you take a break? You don´t look so good maybe just make a list of names for the baby".

Wirt looked at her confused "I don´t even know if I want to keep it".

Janna smiled "Well how would you get rid of it? Ohhh do you want me to cut it out!". Jackie looked at them amused.

"No,... no offense Janna but I don´t trust you with my life" he said scooting a bit away from her.

Janna gave him a pen and her notebook then smiled and got back to research.

After Wirt was about at the second name after crossing out two others he wrote down he heard Janna speak up

"Here this one is about male pregnancy...turns out seahorses and pipefishes, as well as some other sea creatures, work that way.

The female ends up letting the males carry the children in them. Some experiments happened on humans but well most have no results because of the dangers.".

Wirt looked up from the namelist "..last time I checked I  Dante was a guy".

 

Jackie spoke up scrolling

"Through it seems that demons are actually genderless like angels they can switch gender at will like I dunno ...sponges?"

So its more likely that they just stay in the gender they prefer".Jackie looked up from the laptop giving Wirt a smile.

"So, in the end, Dante is the mother at least scientifically or at least that's a possibility"

Janna said sitting down next to Wirt who tries to process everything.

 

Then looked through it again "Wait ...how again?". Jackie sighed rubbing her eyes redfaced

"Wirt you can look at the notes again to understand what and how".

"Sorry... I am really grateful you guys actually decided to help me" he said handing Janna back her mythology books while keeping the notes.

"No problem dude. If you need anything else you know where you can find me even if we just have a theory". 

 

There was a knock on the door. After Wirt screamed a come in the door opened and Greg entered the room with a tray of snacks balancing on his head.

He was grinning "Mom said to bring you snacks!".He ran into the room looking around giggling. The tray fell to the ground but Greg has not seemed to have noticed.

"Ohh what are you doing? Can I help!".Wirt shook his head smiling."We were actually just finished and you dropped the tray".

Greg looked at the now o the floor lying snacks."Whoops, my bad.so whatcha doing my dear brother of mine".

"Besides having to clean up the mess you just made... research"

. "That sounds boring can´t we go play?" Greg said disappointedly.

Janna and Jackie were gathering up the books. "Greg... I would love too but this is important. Can´t you play with Jason?".

"...But Wirt you promised you gonna play with me today".Wirt sighed looking at Janna and Jackie who finished cleaning up their stuff.

Jackie gave him a thumbs up."Just let me quickly say goodbye and clean up this mess and then we can play".

Greg smiled nodding and running away to somewhere.

 

Once they both left Wirt headed to the living room.

His mother was watching Greg play.

He smiled and stayed there for a while.

His mother seemed to notice him.

"Something the matter?" she said."No no ... it's nothing.".

Wirt actually rarely got out of his room since he found out even locking it. He also rarely spoke to anyone in his family.

Rarely eating anything and if he did he would be quiet not saying anything.

If he hadn´t called Janna maybe his mom would be worried. After all, he did act not like himself sometimes.

 

Since the Unknown things used to be different he would spend time with the others alot till he moved.

And even then he would actually spend time with Jackie, Janna and sometimes Marco when they had time.

But now he got back to his quiet self. 

 


	26. Fern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FERN - Magic; Fascination; Confidence and Shelter  
> Chaptersong: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulwVN4LkgaI

The first time it happened he awoke in the middle of the forest.

His hands covered in Dirt and blood and wounds no idea how he got there in the first place. He was still in his Sleepwear and bare feet.

Dante found him and guided him home. He was grateful for that but he did not know what was really happening.

It started to happen more often. He would always get back in Time before his parents woke up.

Through Greg sometimes caught him sneaking back into his Room. Through the forest walks with Beast were kind of nice.

 

Wirt never knew what to make out of his situation or if he should tell his family. He knew he couldn´t keep this secret much longer.

Especially with the baby growing and as much as he hated to admit it he did get attached to her or him. 

Whenever he sees the belly he thinks of his little brother when he was a baby and a smile escapes him.

Dante also seemed to be so happy about it.The fond look he gives him felt so heartwarming for some reason.

Speaking of Dante the day he told him he knew what was going on. The demon chuckled at him.

Wirt glared at him telling him that he would get rid of the child.The demon´s smile faded and Wirt felt like he did once before.

The atmosphere shifted. This felt so similar to the time he found out whose soul was in the latern.

"If that's what you wish," Dante said obviously with a hint of disdain as he left.

The demon still came for his visits and Wirt never brought it back up.

They did finish a few novels that Wirt wanted to finish.Beast would read for him.

There are serval reasons why he did not want the Beast to be angry.

Beast was scary if he was angry but otherwise he's quite calm, collective and loving at least when it comes to him.

 

The baby itself was a problem he knows that.He also knows he probably has to get rid of it. 

The thing was he was unsure if that's what he really wanted to do through or how to get rid off it in the first place.

He had conflicting emotion about it and it drives him mad. The baby was his and had done nothing wrong but just exists.

The longer it exists the harder it was for him to plan on getting rid of it. It's not like he can just go to a hospital for it.

At least he thinks he can´t since well the baby wasn't even human and well he was male.

Makes one think if he would end up as some science experiment or something.

Besides, it is not like he imagined what the baby would look like and them playing with Greg or that he already picked out a name...oh wait.

He was getting attached to it and he did not know what to do. If he did decide to keep it well that would be a few other problems he did not want to get into.  Would he even survive giving birth his body wasn´t made for it.

 

He couldn´t keep this a secret no more everyone was suspicious at this point and he finally decided to tell them.

He decided to address it during breakfast during the weekend. Since everyone would be there.

He swallowed some spit. He was nervous."...Mom I...I have to tell you something important".

"What is it dear?" she said obviously concerned as well."This is unbelievable and impossible sounding but... I...I think".

"You're what?" she asked slightly unnerved seeing her son almost in tears."...Im....im pregnant" he quickly said not wanting to look at his mother. He felt them all staring at him.After a while, his mother and stepdad got out of the trance." That is ridiculous hun".

"But...its true," he said stuttering. "Maybe you need some fresh air you tend to stay home too often," his stepdad said.

As Wirt just looked down."But I do have all the symptoms you noticed to right!" Wirt said already in tears.

"Hun calm down ...its probably just your imagination," she said calmly."My imagination?"

"Yes, hun its probably just your imagination and your body started to act accordingly what was it called a phantom pregnancy. One of my classmates went through something like that. Sure she was a girl but if your brain thinks maybe that's what is happening".

"I will sign you up for a summer camp champ.Maybe some fresh air will help you" his stepdad said. Greg was strangely quiet while this happened. Wirt nodded and just left not eating anything else and just heading to his room.

Greg was following him.Wirt sat down on his bed.Greg climbed on top of the bed too."Whats the matter Brother o mine".

"...nothing" he replied bitterly."You seem sad.I don´t like then your sad" Greg said. "Say how would you say if you become an uncle".

"An Uncle? that sounds fun!"Greg was grinning. Wirt smiled.He felt something.Could it be ...the first kicks.

He quickly grabbed Greg´s hand and placed it on his belly.

"Do you feel that?". Greg´s face was one of surprise."Wooah".

Wirt smiled he thinks he has decided"That's a little baby in there.It´s your niece or nephew".

"What are they doing in there? Did you eat them?" Greg gasped."No that's not how it works Greg".

"I thought storks bring babies it's what mom always told me so how did they get in there".Wirt laughed falling backward into the bed.

"What what did I say," Greg said giggling. "Your dad is gonna sign me up for a summer camp I will not be here for a while".

He looked at his brother smiling" You take care of mom and dad okay".

Wirt knew before he left he had to tell Beast not to follow him. He had his own problems to deal with plus he needed some time alone for awhile. Its not like he can´t take care of himself for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapterextra: https://78.media.tumblr.com/34a1c0630f98d55d55c66674fdc026e7/tumblr_pa2k37tLGo1ujiqwho6_1280.jpg


End file.
